To Fall in Love through a Childs Eyes
by StoreeTella911
Summary: First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the...Oh wait...REWIND! What happens if it doesn't come to be in that order? What happens if a night of interesting meetings changes the lives of two individuals forever?
1. Chapter One

**Announcement: Okay guys so I am a bit rusty at this whole FANFICTION thing. But I thought after a few years of missing in action…I would give it another whirl. I do not own any characters…at least so far …I do not take credit for anything in relation to the show. Though I will take all the credit for my wonderful storyline...lol! I hope you enjoy it. I very much appreciate feedback. So please…I want the good, the bad, and the ugly. BUT MOSTLY GOOD! ANYWAYS ENJOY!**

_**Chapter One: And with every drink…comes another consequence **_

_**~Flashback~**_

Music cascaded through the rooms as more and more teenage bodies filled the beach house. It was a Friday night in Tree Hill North Carolina and like many other Friday nights in this small town, the Ravens basketball team had a lot to celebrate. They had succeeded in yet another win. Victory was once again theirs. The jocks, cheerleaders, the popular crowd, they were all basking in their glory. Beer, Vodka, music, dancing; this was a party much like others. It was a party worth remembering. Teens from Tree Hill high school filled the beach house. They came with expectations. This very night would be a night to remember.

Brooke Davis was one of those mentioned. She was popular, a part of the cheerleading team, and she was ready for yet another "wild" night in this here beach house. She walked through the crowded entryway, her hand clasped to that of her cousins as they pride their way into the house.

"Now if for any reason you feel the least bit uncomfortable…well just let me know okay?" She whispered in her raspy voice as they continued on into a very populated living area. Squeezing her cousins' hand in reassurance she cast the brunette a sideways grin. After all, this was her element. Brooke Davis was the queen of sophomore year. One day she would be the queen of seniors and also the talk of the entire school. She wore the Popular nametag to the T. She was part of the so-called "elite" group. Hell she was already promised the head cheerleader position in years to come. After all she was already promised head cheerleader position in years to come. She lived and breathed high school. This was her time to shine. Smiling vividly at each individual she passed Brooke tugged once more at her cousin.

"Haley…earth to Hales? Are you with me? Come on Hales embrace the experience. You are in Tree Hill for one weekend! Just one! I promise, you will have a great time. _We_ will have a great time. Don't you trust me?"

"Do you even remember what happened the last time I put my _trust _in you at a party B? Do you?"

Stifling a giggle Brooke placed her free hand in a raised position. As if making a pledge under oath, or giving allegiance to the flag she spoke.

"I Brooke Penelope Davis solemnly swear to you Haley Katherine James, that no matter what the night foretells… I will not…I repeat…_**NOT**_…let you get drunk off of jello shots. I will _**NOT**_ let you lock yourself in my parents' bathroom. And I will _**NOT**_ let you chop off all of your gorgeous brown locks with my dads' hair clippers. You have my word." Not being able to contain the laughter building Brooke then proceeded to burst out in a fit of hysteria. "Even…though… that hairstyle you gave yourself…was…was priceless!"

Shaking her head Haley feigned offence before sighing dejectedly.

"Alright, alright…clearly you and I have very different takes on how that night went. You find laughter and joy in my humiliation and I, well I just feel humiliated."

"C'mon Hales that was two years ago. We were young, you were inexperienced, and alcohol was new to you. Like I said, you have one weekend in Tree Hill with me before you have to head back to Georgia. Please, please lets enjoy it and have fun?"

Groaning inwardly for giving way to Brooke's pleas Haley stepped forward.

"Okay fine! You win Brooke Davis, but if I leave this house with anything less than what I came in with…so help me god!"

_**~End Of FLASHBACK~**_

"Mommy, Mommy wakes up! Wakes up mommy! We are wasting the whole day away." Feeling tiny hands nudge repeatedly at her once peacefully slumbering form, Haley James cursed softly to herself. She should have never stayed up so late reading that god forsaken romance novel. She should have put it down early into the night, but no she just had to keep reading on. "Just one more chapter" she thought, and then another and soon more to follow. Now look where that had gotten her. She just wanted to rest longer. Just a few more hours? Maybe even a few more minutes? Was that really too much to ask? Peering out of her right eye she caught a glimpse of the very alert child residing on her bed. She knew in that very instant it was all over.

"Mommy! I know you can hear me, Look I see your eye right there." Haley reactively reached for the little girls finger before it met her eye. Stretching a bit she shook her head. Only now realizing there really was no point in fighting the inevitable. It was time for her to wake up.

"Alright Natalie, you win. Mommy is up for the day."

Hearing shrills of happiness from the little child before her Haley's heart began to swell. So she hadn't gotten the eight hours of sleep her body desperately craved. There was always tomorrow to sleep in right? After all looking into Natalie's big blue eyes and seeing that smile light up her face as she jumped from the bed, well this was what she lived for. The reason Haley woke up every morning.

Haley James was your average young woman. She was intelligent, beautiful, funny, and happy. She was also a bit unorganized, still trying to make her mark in the world, clumsy, and sometimes compulsive. Haley was basically everything a woman her age should be. But there was one thing that she had, one thing that made her life differ from the rest of her friends. Haley had a daughter. At the age of twenty-one Haley was a mother to five-year-old Natalie Brooklyn James. Natalie was a beautiful dark haired, blue-eyed gem. It was tough to be a single mom at the age of twenty-one. Even harder to go through some of her high school years pregnant, then taking care of an infant. It was truly a struggle but somehow Haley pulled through. She was a fighter and was still fighting every day. Financially and emotionally Haley fought each day to provide for her child. But she was making it work. _**They **_were making it work. They lived in a two-story house located in Barney Georgia. A very small and secluded town. They shared a house with a few of Haley's closest friends. This of course released a bit of the burden Haley carried each day. Still, Haley hoped and dreamed that one day Natalie could experience the best of things. That one day she could provide everything and anything her daughter needed, and that they wouldn't have to work so hard to have a normal life.

"Hello…mommy" Natalie waved a hand in front of her mothers face. "Whoa, where'd you go mommy? I've been asking you the same question over and over, aren't you listening?" Plopping down on the stool that rested along the granite counter top Natalie popped a few cheerios in her mouth before raising an eyebrow at Haley "You're not sick are you momma?" She reached over and brought her small hand to Haley's forehead.

"Nats I'm fine. I just haven't had my coffee yet. I'm still a little sleepy." Smiling at her daughter she reached for the coffee pot and began filling two mugs with the hot brown liquid.

"So baby girl, you pick…Uncle J, uncle Jake, or Clay today?" Haley questioned Natalie as she added cream and two sugars to each of the cups of coffee.

"Definitely not Clay mommy. I don't know why you keep trying."

"Natalie Brooklyn! Clay is a very nice man. I think if you got to know him…"

"Got to know who?"

"Uncle J!" Natalie screeched as she jumped into the arms of the man before them. Hugging him tightly she kissed both his cheeks repeatedly.

Julian Baker was one of Haley's closest and dearest friends. They met at the start of sophomore year. Six months prior to Haley getting pregnant. He was there for her through everything. The food cravings, the emotional rollercoaster's, the endless body aches, the two visits to the hospital with Braxton Hicks contractions. He experienced it all with Haley. That could be part of the reason Julian had such an intense love for Haley's' five year old daughter. He was practically the closest thing she had to a father figure, and Natalie was the closest thing Julian had to a daughter. The bond the three of them shared was unbreakable, unexplainable, and truly amazing.

Stepping on her tiptoes Haley greeted her friend with a kiss to the cheek. Then handed him a mug of coffee.

"Two sugars, extra cream."

"Ah, you two lovely ladies were expecting me," Julian boasted as he sat at the stool, Natalie now being placed on his lap.

"Of course silly, you live here. You miss us, right Julian?" Natalie stated popping another cheerio in her mouth and smiling at each of the "grown ups" present in the room.

"Of course I do kiddo." Ruffling the top of her head he continued, "So whom were we talking about before I walked in? Who do you need to get to know?"

Rolling her eyes Natalie scrunched her nose and looked up at Julian.

"Momma wants me to hang out with Clay. Isn't that so not believable? I don't want to know Clay more. He's not my friend anyways. He's mommies friend."

"Nats, I'm your moms friend too. And you love me right?" Julian asked extending his bottom lip in a pout.

"Oh yes, of course I do uncle J. I love you lots and lots. But you were here before me. So you're kind of like, I don't know you're my uncle Julian. But clay…" Shaking her head in objection she whispered, "He came after me…five whole years after me. He's nobody."

"Natalie! Clay is a very nice person. And yes he is _**my**_ friend. But you still have to give him a chance." Haley stated as she grabbed her purse and other belongings from the counter top.

"Julian, I'm assuming you got her for the day?" Pausing while her friend gestured a nod she continued "Alright I will be back before you know it." Kissing her daughters forehead and then the top of Julian's head as well she whisked her keys from the hook in the kitchen. "Jake should be around here somewhere. There is a casserole in the oven if you can just put it in around…let's say four? I will be back just before its done. Love you both…be safe…mwuah!"

Natalie and Julian exchanged a glance as the door to the house slammed shut. Smiling brightly at one another Julian stated clearly. "Just so you know, I don't particularly care for this Clay guy to much either. Lets not tell your mom I said so though."

"Mums the word!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: A family of friends…from beginning to end

"Natalie I'm home! Julian?" Haley walked into her house around seven o clock that evening. It was a little later than intended but work had run late and she knew better than to argue hours with her boss. Haley was an administrative assistant for a small law firm in her town. She had worked long and hard to get the respect she wanted and deserved at her job. Every dollar counted. So she thought before arguing a shift with her boss. Whatever and whenever they needed her assistance, she was there. As long as it didn't completely disrupt her parenting. "Jagelski? Where on earth is everyone today?" Walking into the living room Haley smiled at the scene displayed before her. On the brown leather couch laid Julian and her daughter sleeping soundly with arms around one another. Off in the corner recliner sat Jake with a basket of laundry displayed before him.

"Hi." He muttered softly as to not disturb the sleeping duo. "Long day?"

Haley nodded before reaching for her heals and removing them slowly.

"Long week. Feels great to know tomorrow is Saturday." Walking over to the sleeping pair Haley ran a hand through her daughters' dark chocolate locks.

"What time did these two fall asleep?" Bending over she placed a tender kiss to Natalie's cheek. She hated long hours at the office. Knowing she had her weekend free to spend time with her baby meant the world to her.

"Well Julian kept her busy for most of the day. He went to the market, ran a few errands. And of course they ran around here like two children in a theme park."

She chuckled at this and nodded.

"Naturally. How was your day Jake?" She sat back and continued on a conversation with the second most important man in her life. Jake Jagelski came into Haley's life the same day Natalie did. Jake being a few years older than Haley, at the time was working part time at the hospital. He was a training nurse aid. He actually spent the majority of Haley's labor along side of her. Making her feel as comfortable as he could. Haley had gone into premature labor with Natalie. She came to be at twenty-eight weeks. Due to this reason Natalie became quite familiar with Tree Hills General hospital for a period of time after her birth. And as long as Natalie was sleeping in the hospital, Haley was as well. She only went home to get a change of clothes, wash up quickly, or grab a small bite to eat. Jageliski often visited and kept Haley occupied in conversation when Julian wasn't able. Since that time Jake became part of Haley and Natalie's life.

"Can you two keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep over here." Julian mumbled with his eyes still kept closed.

"Dude, its quarter passed seven. You two have been sleeping for over and hour. I can understand the kid but really Jules?" Jake threw a sock that he had paired from the laundry basket in the direction of his friend.

"Your lucky that didn't wake Natalie. Hales you want to grab her? This kid is out cold. We had a long productive day."

Stepping over to the pair Haley reached down and lifted Natalie into her arms. She smiled when the child buried her face deep into Haley's neck. Cooing softly Haley rubbed circles across her daughters back as she held her tightly.

"Thanks for looking after her today Julian. I think I'm going to call it a night myself. I want to lay with her for a bit. I miss holding my daughter. Goodnight boys. See you tomorrow." Walking down the hall to her daughters' bedroom she heard her two best friends call behind her.

"Night Haley."

"Love you Hales, Night."

A Smile came across her face just hearing them speak those simple words. She knew they loved her. She knew they loved Natalie. The bond that she had with both Julian and Jake was something that couldn't be put in words. They were her family, her friends, and the loves of her life. They meant the world to her and her daughter. There was no romantic sparks between any of them. It all remained platonic. All of them being part of a family working together to stay close, connected, and happy. All with a great fondness, understanding, and caring for the same five year old little girl. Sometimes Haley would grow sad when Natalie asked about her birth father. Sometimes Haley felt bad for keeping secrets from her. But her child was still too young to understand certain aspects of life. And even at times when she felt like maybe Natalie was being deprived of a father. She would take note to the role Julian and Jake played in her life. They were more of a father to Natalie than some dads were to their own blood related offspring. They were lucky. Both Haley and Natalie had the love of two amazing men. Three if you counted Clay.

Looking down at her peacefully sleeping Natalie, her heart ached inside her chest. The girl was going to be breathtaking when older. She was already so adorable. The dimples in her cheeks, her dark hair, those blue eyes that could take anyone's breathe away. It was the eyes that reminded her most of that night. She could close her eyes and see those same dark blues. Only they weren't her daughters. They were someone else who had those same piercing blues, that same sparkling stare.

_**~~FLASHBACK:~~**_

"C'mon Hales that was two years ago. We were young, you were inexperienced, and alcohol was new to you. Like I said, you have one weekend in Tree Hill with me before you have to head back to Georgia. Please, please lets enjoy it and have fun?"

Groaning inwardly for giving way to Brooke's pleas Haley stepped forward.

"Okay fine! You win Brooke Davis, but if I leave this house with anything less than what I came in with…so help me god!"

"Oh lord, what did I get myself into?" Haley cursed under her breath as she made her way into the kitchen. There was booze sprawled out on every counter top. She never understood that part. Everyone at these so-called parties was under the legal age. Yet there seemed to me more alcohol in this kitchen then some of the local liquor stores. Shaking her head she grabbed a plastic red cup and proceeded to fill it with her favorite liquid pleasure.

"You know, you have to be careful with Jose. He can be a tough son of a bitch." Haley smiled despite herself and rather than answer the person who stood a few feet behind her continued to pour more of the tequila into her cup. Dropping a few ice cubes into the drink she listened as his voice spoke out once again.

"Trust me, he can make a girl like you crazy. Not to mention he has the ability to leave you with an agonizing headache."

"Sounds like most men I know." Sharing a laugh with the faceless stranger Haley continued speaking. "I don't know I think I'll take my chances. Wouldn't be the first time I let Jose under my skin." Turning around she was met with the faceless man. Upon gazing him over she couldn't help the breath that caught in her throat. Haley had seen some good-looking guys; she had seen plenty of decent boys her age. But this guy, he was gorgeous. Some would say breathtaking even. Haley James was completely caught off guard.

"I uh…I'm uh…Hi." She winced hearing the words sputter from her mouth. Her cheeks instantly began to burn with embarrassment. Clearing her throat she shook her head and attempted once more. "Sorry…I…I'm Haley. Haley James." Hearing him chuckle a bit sent her heart into a erythematic flutter.

She could feel the blush that was on her cheeks cascade down her neck as she continued to look him over. He was tall, much taller than her. His dark hair was kept short but in a disheveled manner that suited him. His body was broad; arms strong, protruding chest, muscular legs. Haley bit her lip when her eyes then connected with his. She inhaled sharply. Those eyes. Those eyes that sparkled, burned deep into her soul, and featured the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen.

"It's nice to meet you Haley James. I'm…"

_**~~End of Flashback~~**_

"Knock knock." His voice beckoned from the doorway leading into Natalie's bedroom. Haley jumped a bit, surprised by the intruder and taken from her previous thoughts.

"Jake let me in, said you were in here laying down with Natalie." He walked slowly over to the toddler bed that held his girlfriend and her daughter. Kneeling on the floor beside them he ran a hand over Haley's head before reaching forward to place a kiss onto her lips.

"Mmm…I missed you Haley James."

"Hi to you too. Sorry I didn't get a chance to call you back this afternoon. I know you tried calling during my break. Things at work were just so busy." She spoke in a hushed tone not wanting to disrupt the young lady lying beside her. "I'm glad you stopped by though. You caught me off guard there. I was just lose in thought. Just laying here thinking…"

"I noticed you seemed in deep thought. Anything on your mind worth sharing?" Smiling at her boyfriend she shook her head in dismissal. She wasn't about to recap her thoughts of her…well her past, with her now current. Slowly prying away from her daughter she got up from the bed and took Clays hand. Walking into the hall she then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him to her.

"I just missed you today. That's all." Clay smirked pulling away and looking at Haley with a raised eyebrow.

"Well how about we head upstairs? That way you can just show me just how much you missed me."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: What's my name…where do I come from?**_

Haley woke from her slumber perfectly rested. Stretching out her arms she looked to the ceiling content with the previous nights events.

"_Well how about we head upstairs? That way you can just show me just how much you missed me."_

Smirking as the recent memories flooded her mind she smiled happily and looked to the clock resting on her bureau. The numbers six forty-two flashed across the digital device as she glanced around the room. She was surprised to be alone. She had imagined Clay would be present. After all he was there with her when she closed her eyes for the night. What had made him leave so early in the morning? Why didn't he want to stay and enjoy the morning with her and her family? Frowning slightly another thought came to mind.

"Where is that little girl?" She questioned aloud as she threw the comforter from her body. Placing her hair in a messy bun atop of her head Haley reached for her pink silk robe and tied it loosely around her frame. Then she proceeded to head down the stairs. Usually each morning Natalie would sneak into her room, lie down along side of her and begin to alert her that it was a start of a new day. As she continued her walk through out the house she made out the voices coming from the kitchen.

"See if you just give it the slightest crack. Yes, just like that. A tiny dent and then we open it slowly…slowly… good job Nats."

"Do I put all of it in the bowl? Even that yellow ball?" Natalie screeched sounding both unsure and a bit disgusted. "They're so slimy."

Entering into the kitchen Haley caught sight of Julian in front of the stove, spatula in hand. Along side of him was Natalie standing on a wooden chair. She was holding the remains of an eggshell. Jake was also present. He was rummaging through the cabinets. Grabbing several plates, drinking glasses, and utensils. Upon her entrance the young girl caught sight of her mother.

"Mommy, Mommy guess what?"

"What is it baby?" Haley asked pulling a chair from the table and settling down.

"I'm a real live Chef. Like on those cooking stations. I can be on TV momma!" Natalie boasted full of excitement. "Welcome back to Cooking in the kitchen with Natalie James! I'm your _hostess_ Natalie James. And here with me today is Uncle Julian Baker in the _fresh_!"

Haley, Jake, and Julian all exchanged glances before bursting into laughter.

"She is definitely your child Hales." Jake remarked as he now scrimmaged through the fridge grabbing milk, orange juice, and a bottle of water.

"Today we are making eggs bed of dicks and strawberry pancakes! Stay tuned!" Natalie cheered and Haley threw a hand over her mouth, both in shock and to keep her from laughter.

"Whoa…there princess what was it that we are cooking again?" Julian questioned with a glint in his eyes.

"Eggs bed of…"

"Julian!" Haley interrupted. She shook her head at him and sent him a warning look. She too had found Natalie's mistake in wording humorous but she wasn't one of those mothers who encouraged their kids to continue mistakenly saying "inappropriate" statements. Rolling her eyes at her male friend she looked to her daughter before simply stating. "Natalie, baby it's called Eggs Benedict."

"Oh, hmm I don't know if I will remember that. How bout I just say eggs?" she shrugged and then continued mixing around the eggs that were present in the bowl.

"That's it Natalie just stir them around like that. See you are actually scrambling them. That's how we get scrambled eggs. Neato huh?" The young child just enthusiastically nodded her head while continuing to follow Julian's instructions.

Taking a glass of orange juice from Jake Haley thanked him.

"Thanks, so did either of you see Clay leave this morning? I didn't get a chance to catch him before he left."

Jake sat across from Haley at the table.

"Yeah, he said he had a client to take care of? Or something about a meeting? I'm not too sure. To be honest I wasn't really paying much attention to what the guy was saying."

"Gee, you're a help." Haley sarcastically spoke as she continued to sip on her juice. She hated that none of her 'family' seemed to care much for Clay. None of them bothered to acknowledge him when he was here. Neither Jake nor Julian tried to engage in any kind of conversation with the guy whatsoever. No wonder he didn't care too much about sticking around in the morning. He must have felt like an outsider in his girlfriends' house.

"Sorry Hales. I do know he said that he would be giving you a call later today. And oh yeah," Handing her an envelope he continued, "He asked me to give those to you."

_**~~~SSS~~~~**_

"You got me tickets to a basketball game?" Haley questioned into the phone later that day.

"Well not just any basketball game. It's the Bobcats home game." Clay exclaimed. As if that really made a difference to her. I mean sure Haley didn't mind basketball too much. After all Jake had insisted on getting a hoop for their driveway. And sometimes he even bribed her into playing a game of HORSE or HOG with him. But to actually go see a basketball game? The desire never really came to mind.

"Okay so it's the Bobcats home game?"

"Yeah, You see I am actually scouting one of the players. It's in Charlotte North Carolina. I figured it would be something nice we could do as, well kind of as a family."

Haley brightened up at hearing his response.

"So you got more tickets for the guys?"

"What, huh what guys?" Clay asked in confusion. Why didn't she understand? He was hoping to actually spend sometime with his girlfriend alone. And lately between her job, and her friends, and Natalie; it was too damn hard.

"The guys, Julian? Jake? You said you wanted to go as a family I just thought…" Her voice trailed off as she heard his sigh through the telephone. Had she said something wrong?

"Haley I meant us as a family. I mean I know Jake and Julian are part of your life. I get that. I can't change that. But they aren't my family. You…you and…well I guess you and Natalie are. Or at least I hope one day will be." Her heart melted at the sincerity of his statement. She felt joy inside even though a part of her was a bit disturbed at the hesitance of including her daughter. But she just pushed that aside. Clay hadn't gotten to know Natalie on a personal level yet. She knew that when he did, he would fall in love.

"Okay so this trip, this family trip. Me, you, and Nats are going to fly to Charlotte…to watch a basketball game?"

"Look Haley if you don't want to go…"

"No!" she cut in. She knew she didn't sound grateful. She should be ecstatic. Her boyfriend had bought her and her daughter tickets to fly out to North Carolina with him. He also had paid for three tickets to a NBA basketball game. She should be thankful. She was, kind of. "No…I do want to go Clay, honestly. I just wanted to get all the details straight. Umm… how many days were we going to be spending up there? I mean just so I can work it out with my boss and everything."

"Well like I said this is also a business deal. This guy…Nathan, he is an incredible player. And I was hoping to maybe get him as a client. Hope maybe he would want me as his agent. So I don't know… a week?"

_**~~~SSS~~~**_~

"I need you and Julian to book a flight to Charlotte." Haley bellowed as she walked into Jakes bedroom. He was hanging a pair of jeans in his closet when she burst through the door.

"Wait, what?"

"Charlotte, Charlotte North Carolina. I'm…well Clay asked Natalie and I to go with him to Charlotte. It's apparently work related but he said he wanted to get away with the two of us for a bit. I guess he wants to get us alone so he can get to know Natalie a bit more. He wants us all to himself."

Jake chuckled as he threw a shirt from the closet onto the bed.

"Hales if he wants it to just be the three of you, why are you asking me to book a flight?"

She bit the corner of her lip as she began pacing around the room. When she had hung up with Clay everything had seemed great. He had convinced her to take a week off of work, to pack up some of her belongings, and to take a trip with him. It seemed like a nice idea the more she thought it over. It would be good for her daughter to get to know Clay more. She wanted them to have a bond. She wanted them to be close. So this seemed like a perfect opportunity for a relationship between her boyfriend and daughter to form. It was when she was tidying the house that a thought came to her mind

"_Well like I said this is also a business deal. This guy…__**Nathan**__, he is an incredible player"_

"_Nathan, he's an incredible player. Nathan…an incredible player… Nathan…Nathan."_

Gasping Haley dropped the magazines onto the coffee table and ran into her room. Plopping herself down at her computer desk her fingers instantly began typing away on the keyboard.

GOOGLE SEARCH: CHARLOTTE BOBCATS, NBA PLAYER NATHAN

She ran her hand nervously through her hair. A sinking feeling beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. She tapped the device mouse repeatedly until clicking on one of the headline links. Scanning the page quickly her heart began to race. Over and over she read the words. Hoping that each time it would display something new.

"Charlotte Bobcats sign NBA player NATHAN SCOTT to their team…NBA player NATHAN SCOTT… Charlotte Bobcats NATAHN SCOTT…NATHAN SCOTT

_**~~FLASHBACK~~**_

"Sorry…I…I'm Haley. Haley James." Hearing him chuckle a bit sent her heart into an erythematic flutter.

She could feel the blush that was on her cheeks cascade down her neck as she continued to look him over. He was tall, much taller than her. His dark hair was kept short but in a disheveled manner that suited him. His body was broad; arms strong, protruding chest, muscular legs. Haley bit her lip when her eyes then connected with his. She inhaled sharply. Those eyes. Those eyes that sparkled, burned deep into her soul, and featured the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen.

"It's nice to meet you Haley James. I'm…"

"Nathan Scott, you can't just run off like that. I've been looking everywhere for you." The redhead girl whined from the kitchen doorway.

Groaning aloud Nathan turned his attention to the other girl present.

"Rachel, I'm kinda in the middle of something here." Nathan motioned towards himself and then Haley.

Rachel stepped closer to Haley scanning her from head to toe, her eyes darting across her form, and her face displaying that of disgust.

"_Clearly_ I didn't interrupt anything _too_ important Nathan. You said you were getting me a drink." Coming to stand affront Nathan, separating him from Haley; Rachel purred.

"I was beginning to think you abandoned me or something. Come on, the group is about to play a game of I never." Taking his hand and dragging him along with her Nathan sent Haley an apologetic smile. She nodded back to him in understanding before turning back to the tequila bottle.

"Jose, it looks like it is just me and you."

"Let's see, I believe it is my turn. Hmmm…" Brooke chirped as she tapped a finger against her chin. "Let's see…I never…oh wait I did that." Giggling at herself Brooke continued. "I never…nope did that too. Okay I never…"

"I never got caught _Brooking_ myself at my families 10th annual Family reunion... _IN _my Aunt Betty's master bathroom." Haley bellowed as she came stumbling into the living room. Sitting amongst the rest of the slightly intoxicated teenagers, she giggled and then winked in Brooke's direction. "Drink up cuzzy."

"Hales!" Brooke shrieked. She was shocked that Haley admittedly threw out that secret. Lifting her glass she took a chug of her mixed drink as the rest of the crowd roared and hollered. "Haley how could you?" She demanded.

"Sorry B…" Haley shrugged nonchalantly. "What can I say? My man Jose," she gestured to her raised glass of tequila. "Someone told me he can be a massive bitch." Smiling brightly at Nathan she turned back to Brooke.

"Don't be mad Brooke. It's all in good fun." She nudged her cousin and felt relief when Brooke rolled her eyes smiling.

"Okay… but this game is I never. Not Truth…so stop sharing my secrets Damnnit!" Holding her hands up in defense Haley laughed.

"Noted…Okay then how about…" Pausing, she looked at Nathan and unwarily licked her lips. "I never... I never hooked up with a complete stranger at a house party…"

_**~~END OF FLASHBACK~~ **_

"It's him Jake, I know it's him. I mean what are the chances that it's not. He lived in Tree Hill. He is from Tree Hill. Nathan played for the Ravens basketball team at his school. He had said his dream was to play NBA." Continuing to pace the room of her closest friend she sighed loudly. "What am I supposed to do?"

She looked at Jake expectantly. She felt like there was a weight sitting on her shoulders, a weight resting on her chest. She had to go and date a Pro Sports Agent. She had to fall for a basketball fan. Stupid, stupid.

"I mean what if Clay wants to take him out to dinner? What if Nathan invites us over to his house? I can't…this can't…I," Pausing she looked at her friend. She felt the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Looking to the ceiling she released a few breaths of air. Jake walked over to his friend. Placing a hand on each of her shoulders he gestured for her to look at him.

"It's going to be fine Hales. Just relax okay. There is no point in getting yourself so worked up."

"What do I say to him Jake? How can I relax? How do I know its going to be okay?" Moving herself forward she let her body rest against Jakes. Instantly he wrapped his arms around her body and held her as close to him as he could. Kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back gently he stated.

"You won't have to do this alone Hales. I'll book me and Jules a flight first thing in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

**Announcement: I have a few announcements for all! First I want to say THANKS THANKS THANKS to all of the wonderful reviews! I am glad to see that you guys are enjoying it so far. Trust me I have much more to come! So please continue reading…and please continue leaving feedback! It is greatly appreciated! Second, this chapter gets a little steamy…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

_**Chapter 4: To face our fears… steering clear**_

She stood in the airport nervously tapping her heeled foot against the tile floor. Natalie noticing the anxious behavior her mother was displaying shivered in fear.

"Mommy? Is you scared too?" She asked gently tugging at Haley's burgundy coat pocket. Haley looked down at her daughter upon hearing the question.

"What baby"

"I asked if you are scared momma. I know I sure am." She stated matter-of-factly as she nodded and looked up at Haley with her big blue eyes. Haley bent her knees and lowered herself to that of her daughters level.

"Natalie what are you scared of?" She questioned in a motherly tone.

"Umm Hello! Mommy you said we are flying to North Carolina right?"

"Yeah baby we're flying to Charlotte."

Nodding her head more abruptly Natalie ranted.

"Well of course I'm scared silly. I can't fly Mommy. My arms can reach and grab things but look" She flapped her arms in pure annoyance and barked. "I can't fly! What if I fall? Why did you agree to this in the first place?" She scrunched her nose and held her arms across her chest. Haley bit her lip to keep from bursting out in laughter. She could see the fear and anger Natalie held. And even though she thought it was one of the funniest and most adorable things her daughter has ever express, she also wanted to calm her babies nerves.

"Nats we aren't flying there ourselves. Silly girl, we can't fly."

"That's what I've been trying to say Mommy. And I know you really want to go on this trip and you _love _Clay and blah, blah, blah. But I just don't think my little arms can make it. I just don't."

"Natalie I don't think you quite understand. Look, listen to mommy for a minute we aren't going to be…"

"Alright so I got the boarding passes, my luggage, a book for the flight, headphones, a camera…yep I think I'm good to go."

"Julian, thank god. Talk some sense into Mommy! She wants me to fly all the way to North Carolina. She just isn't understanding." Natalie begged.

"Ugh" Haley groaned and threw a hand to her head.

**~~~SSS~~~~**

"So this plane, it's kind of like a metal bird?" Haley overheard her daughter question. She herself was completely lost. She had handed over the entire conversation with Natalie to Julian. Sometimes he could get through to her daughter a way she couldn't. He was good at kid speak. Maybe it was because he was a kid himself, at heart.

"Exactly. The plane acts as if it is a bird. Almost like a car takes us around the way a horse would. But instead it is a metal machine made by many, many smart and talented people." Julian beamed as he held onto Natalie's tiny hand and pointed out the glass window. "See over there? That right there is what we will be riding in; an actual airplane.

The small childs eyes lit up as she ogled over the stationed airplane. Haley felt joy at the sight. She on the other hand wished to be excited. Bouncing her leg up and down she chewed continuously at her bottom lip.

"Please let everything go smoothly…please let everything go smoothly." Haley prayed silently. Clay called minutes ago saying he would be arriving shortly. She was preparing herself for a brave face. She wanted Clay to know she was grateful, happy, and above all excited to spend this time with him. And she was, kind of. But a bigger part of her was aching, stressed out, and nervous beyond belief. All of these emotions and feelings being brought to surface by one single individual. An individual by the name of Nathan Scott. It had been a little over five years since she had last seen Nathan. She wasn't sure he would even remember her. Haley gazed over at Natalie and smiled. No matter how hard she tried to forget Nathan, no matter what she did to push him from her mind, she never would. She would always have a reminder of him, of that night.

_**~~~FLASHBACK~~~**_

Pausing, she looked at Nathan and unwarily licked her lips. "I never... I never hooked up with a complete stranger at a house party."

**~~~SSS~~~~**

Crashing her lips against his, Haley felt her body push up against the wooden door. Moaning into his mouth she reached for the knob behind her. Twisting it quickly she brought the two of them into a darkened bedroom.

"God you're sexy." Nathan groaned feeling his hands travel down her body, around her hips, and to her backside. Smiling he cupped the back end of her body and lifted her feet off the ground. Giggling a bit she looked into his deep blue eyes. It was all she could really make out in the dark state of the room. The fire and shine that glistened in those gorgeous blues, it caught her breath.

"You're strong," she noted locking her legs around his waist and giggling when his mouth found the nape of her neck. "Mmm and you smell amazing." Pulling his head back up to meet hers she caught his bottom lip between her teeth. "And I _love_ kissing you." Bringing his mouth back to hers, he could taste the bitterness of the tequila on her tongue. He walked forward supporting her back as he laid her down on the bed. Bringing down his body over hers he whispered "You sure, Haley? I mean we…we're strangers. Not that I mind or anything but…" She reached for the hem of her shirt and brought it over her head. Lying back against the mattress in her soft pink bra she spoke seductively.

"I get it, we're both drunk. But I want this…don't you want me?" Pulling at the gold chain he had resting around his neck she brought his body down on top of hers. Kissing him with urgency and desperation, rationality at this point had gone out the window.

"Hell yeah I want you." Nathan murmured as he trailed kisses down her neck, chest, and stomach. Reaching for the button on his jeans he began shedding his clothes quickly.

"God Haley I've wanted you since I laid eyes on you earlier. You're smile, your body…mmm…this body." He whispered gruffly as his hands trailed the same path his lips had once before. Grasping at the belt buckle he discarded it in an instant. Haley's mind at this point was foggy. Everything was happening so fast yet at the same time moving slowly. She felt the heat from his body, made out the sounds of their moans, shook with every touch and caress.

"Nathan…"

_**~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~**_

"Earth to Haley Elizabeth James. Baby where did you go?" Clay questioned as he squeezed her hand that was interlocked with his own. They had been in flight for some time now. It was apparent to Haley as she looked down at her watch that they would actually be landing in less than half hour. Taking a deep breath she looked over at her boyfriend and forced a grin.

"Sorry, I guess I spaced out there for a bit. I have a lot on my mind." Shrugging she brought focus on to their connected fingers. It seemed as they had fit perfectly together. Like their hands were made to hold one anothers. She couldn't help feel guilty about her previous thoughts. Even more guilty for growing a bit "_hot_" by the memory of her and Nathan Scotts night of fun. Pulling at front of her blouse in effort to collect a bit of air Haley spoke. "Is it hot in here? Or is it just me? I…I think its hot." Clay chuckled a bit and tried to move a bit closer to his girlfriend.

"Are you scared Haley? Because you really haven't been yourself at all today."

"Yeah…I…that must be it." Turning her head to row of seats behind her she called out

"Nats? How are you holding up back there?"

Clay had agreed to let Jake and Julian join them for this mini vacation on one condition. They would serve the purpose as "babysitter." They would watch and look after Natalie for a good portion of the visit. In turn it would free up some time for him and Haley to enjoy each other.

"Yes ma'am. Me and _my_ boys are having a great time." Natalie exclaimed throwing an arm around both Julian and Jakes shoulder. "Carry on with Clay momma."

Laughing at her daughters' statements, Haley turned her attention back to Clay.

"So what's the plan? We should be landing in what, twenty minutes? What happens when we do?"

"Well first, we unpack. Then…" Pausing Clay leaned over and kissed her jaw line, then her neck. Next he took her earlobe between his teeth and bit lightly. "What do you suppose we do after packing? Huh?" Whispering he continued.

"I just want to feel you Haley. Your skin…my god its so smooth." When Clay reached out a hand to touch her body Haley instantly retreated. Confusion and hurt flashed over Clays features. She didn't mean to move away. It wasn't her intention.

"What's the matter?"

_**~~~FLASHBACK~~~**_

Everything was happening so fast yet at the same time moving slowly. She felt the heat from his body, made out the sounds of their moans, shook with every touch and caress.

"Nathan…"

"_Mmm…baby your skin is so smooth. I love the way you feel." _Nathan whispered into her ear before gently nibbling on the tip of her earlobe.

"Ohh…Nathan!"

It felt like hours before Nathan and Haley collapsed beside each other in exhaustion. Nathan's body dripping of sweat and Haley's body glistening with the same slight moisture.

"Damn…that was… that was awesome Haley, really." Not knowing what to say further he stood and searched for his clothes.

"W…wait you're not going to, why don't you just stay for a little?" Haley asked feeling the effect of the alcohol wearing off. She wasn't sure what she expected. Did she think he would want to lay here and cuddle with her? Did she think that they would kick back and get to know one another on a personal level? Nathan slid his jeans on effortlessly.

"Honestly, I'm not one to spoon." He smirked before taking his shirt in hand. "I think my job here is done. I mean no offence or anything." Heading towards the door he paused for a moment glancing back at the girl tangled in the white cotton sheets.

"It was nice meeting you Haley. Really…really nice." And with that he exited.

**~~~SSS~~~**

"Where in the hell have you been Haley James? I have been looking all over this damn house for you!" Brooke spoke out in venom.

"Sorry Brooke, I umm…I had to lay down for a bit. The tequila, guess I let it get the better of me." Haley responded softly. She tried not to show her sadness. She tried to shield the red hickie mark present on her neck. Moving her hair to make sure it wasn't visible Haley sighed. It had only been ten minutes since Nathan had previously left her upstairs and already she was regretting her choice in sleeping with him. She cursed herself for being so reckless and stupid. This wasn't the type of girl she was. She was only a sophomore. Just turned sixteen. She had never even slept with anyone before. How could she have let this happen? Her first time, at a party? Her first time, with a complete stranger?

"Are you ready to leave B? I am exhausted."

"Yeah it's definitely time to get home. Are you okay Hales? You look like you want to, are you crying?" Brooke turned to her cousin in concern. Placing her hands on each of her shoulders she looked deep into Haley's eyes. "What happened Haley? What is it?"

Haley looked at her cousins' gaze. She saw the concern written all over her face. She felt bad for not speaking up. For not sharing with her what it was that was making her sad. Looking over at the people scattered around the living room Haley caught sight of Nathan. He was sitting back in a recliner a drink in hand. Rachel was cascaded over his lap. Her hand resting on his thigh. Haley shook her head at Brooke before turning her back and walking towards the door.

"Its just time to go B. It's just time to go home."


	5. HEY ALLSNEAK PEAK AND A FEW WORDS!

_**Just a Little note for my AWESOME readers:**_

_**Guys I appreciate all the feedback I have been receiving! Thanks bunches…I am glad you like the story so far. I hope you keep reading! AND PLEASE..LOVE THE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS! KEEP IT UP PPL! **_

_**Keep In mind I have a good portion of the storyline all drawn up…So chapters will be posted as frequent as possible. I work full time and have other things to take care of…but bear with me! I promise you will be reading a new chapter every few days if not more!**_

_**The main focus on the story as of right now is as you can see HALEY, NATALIE, JULIAN, JAKE, and sometimes CLAY. But just note that this is a HALEY and NATHAN fic…and soon you will be greeted with him as well as Brooke, Peyton, Karen, and possibly Lucas. There will also be brief moments including Rachel, Julian & Brooke, Peyton & Jake, And Karen and Keith. BUT it is never gonna lose the focus of NALEY Natalie, Julian, Jake**_

_**I am also going to continue FLASHBACKS…I think it will show more in depth on the characters and how they grew together. Following Haley finding out she was pregnant. Showing where Brooke is, I know a few of you are curious about that. Letting you know if and or when Haley told Nathan about Natalie, if she ever did. And so on and so forth…they won't be in every chapter but I think a few Flashbacks here and there will work!**_

_**Now since I haven't exactly updated in a couple of days I will leave you guys with some spoilers of chapters to come:**_

~~~~SSS~~~~

**SPOILERS:**

"Momma" Natalie whispered softly as she tugged persistently at Haley's jean pant leg.

"Momma do you see his eyes?"

Haley felt her cheeks flush. This was all too surreal. Here she was standing before her boyfriend, holding the hand of her daughter, and listening as the man she hadn't seen in over five years laughed and spoke of his career with Clay. He hadn't even indicated in the least bit that he knew whom she was, that remembered.

"His eyes, you said I was the only one lucky enough in the world to have eyes as blue as these." Sighing dramatically the child voiced. "Guess I'm not so lucky after all."

~~~SS~~~

"What did you want from Haley, I mean honestly?" Nathan questioned in a hushed tone. Leaning far over the table between them making certain only she could hear his words.

"You were there with your boyfriend, possibly my future agent. Did you want me to cheer out that I knew you? Or how I knew of you? In front of your god damn boyfriend? In front of your kid?" Running a hand down his shaggy hair and over his face Nathan continued. "I may do some questionable things in my life. Hell I am no angel to say the least. But I'm not that much of an ass that I'd embarrass you like that in front of your man, or your kid."

~~~SSS~~~

"God, get me out of this town. I cannot wait to go back home. I am suffocating here. Lord help me if I lose my mind." Haley grumbled as she walked down the cobble stone sidewalk. Her hair blowing in the wind and the cold whipping at her face. Julian looked to his friend of many years and chuckled.

"I'm serious Jules, This is not at all funny. Really?" She stopped and turned to the grinning man.

"Really where at all are you finding the humor in this situation because I…" Pausing for a moment she let her eyes fill with tears. Taking a deep breath she cursed herself for letting droplets cascade down her face. "I can't do this Julian. I just, I'm not strong enough. I never… I should have…I can't." She cried.

_**OKAY WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE TEASERS! I WILL UPDATE SOON! LOVE U ALL!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: Guys I am beyond sorry for the lack of updates. I have been between moving, picking up extra hours at my job because (yay got a raise) and had a very lovely virus on my laptop…nice no? Well Anyways I am here now and I wicked apologize for my lack of updates. Hopefully I can get into some type of system and be able to be a bit more frequent. I hope to get feedback! Hope you like it..and please don't be mad! LOVES TO ALL**_

_**Chapter 5: To find you…Find me?**_

"Where on earth is my black Michael Kors top? I could have sworn I packed it in one of these damn bags." Growing in frustration Haley rummaged through her luggage. Clothes were scattered throughout the entire hotel suite, all bags open and disorganized, and a young woman irritated and more than a bit disheveled sitting in the center of the mess. She had been searching for over twenty minutes now. Looking for that one article of clothing that was going to tie her entire outfit together.

"Baby, you do realize that we are just going to a ball game right?" Clay chuckled from his place on the bed. She looked over at him running a hand through her messy hair and forced herself to send a smile his way. Ever since they checked into the hotel earlier that evening; Haley has felt a variety of emotions. She was anxious, on edge, distracted, curious, and above all guilt ridden. Clay had asked her to come along on this mini trip. He invited her in hopes to get some quality time with his girlfriend. He wanted her, all to himself. And here she was, sitting before her boyfriend in a very expensive suite, trying desperately to piece together an outfit. A perfect outfit nonetheless. One that would accentuate all her curves, bring light to her features, and pretty much guarantee a certain "reaction" from a specific basketball star. Hence one of the main reasons for her guilt. Shaking her head in dismissal of all thoughts Haley's eyes sought out that of Clays. He was lying in the queen size bed. His body was lost in the sheets that were once covering the mattress. A satisfied grin was plastered on his facial exterior. Silently she scanned what was visible of his form. The light complexion of his skin, the tiny freckles that cascaded down his broad shoulders, the tattoo that wrapped around the muscle in his arms. It was all very familiar to her. Almost too familiar. Lost in thought Haley tried to pinpoint the moment the spark started to dim in their relationship. The moment when everything went from exciting to "normal" or "comfortable. Where had all of the butterflies gone? When did they in fact disappear? Was this what happened in every relationship? Was it to soon to already have lost the fireworks? Had they lost their fireworks? Another wave of guilt struck her as this thought proceeded to process in her mind. Just days ago she was perfectly content with Clay. She was more than happy to be in a relationship with him. Why now was she having doubts? Flipping her suitcase over she shook her head and released an exhausted sight.

"You're right. I don't know why I'm trying to get all dressed up." Smiling at her boyfriend she forced out the lie that was playing on her lips. "Maybe I'm just trying to impress a certain someone." Walking over to him she climbed onto the bed and placed one of her thighs on each side of his frame. Straddling his waist she felt his fingers seek out her hips as he grinned up at her.

"Oh and who would that be Miss Haley James?" A hand now brought to the back of her neck Haley allowed Clay to pull her head downward. Their mouths only inches apart. The heat from his breath, tickling at her lips. She ignored the pang tightening in her chest. The pang of her lies and deception.

"I'll give you one guess." Forcing her lips to his she let her mind clear. She wasn't going to let the thoughts of Nathan Scott captivate her. He was no one. He meant nothing to her. Hell he probably didn't even remember her. "Like hell he doesn't remember me." Haley mentally screamed at herself and then pushed those thoughts aside as Clay altered their bodies on the mattress. His body now above that of her own, his hands roaming along the waistband of her pants, his lips moving to the nape of her neck and sucking at her tender skin. Closing her eyes she let her body react. Right now everything else wasn't important. She was here now, in this moment. She was going to enjoy this trip. She wasn't going to let Nathan Scott ruin another one of her nights.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Haley took a deep breath as she entered into the back door of the basketball arena. This was all becoming far too surreal for her. Never in a million years did she think this would be happening. When Haley left Tree Hill North Carolina after spending one fateful weekend there five years back, she made a promise never to return. She had told herself when deciding to raise Natalie on her own that North Carolina was the farthest place she wanted to be. She would steer clear of that state and would never look back. Yet here she was. Maybe she wasn't exactly in Tree Hill. But Charlotte was definitely close enough. It felt like dangerous territory and she was crossing along it with much hesitation. Wiping the palms of her sweaty hands down the sides of her pant legs she took a deep breath before looking back at her daughter.

"Natalie baby, I don't want you trailing so far behind. Come on and hold my hand alright?" She asked swallowing hard as she continued stepping forward. Clay was a few steps ahead of her as he continued rambling on into his cellular phone. This was his line of business. Watching him work gave Haley a sense of proud ness. He was such an educated man, such a wonderful businessman, and agent. Anyone would be lucky to have him behind them. Feeling her throat tighten as she looked on down the hall, her breath caught in her lungs. Taking Natalie's hand tightly in her own she stopped walking momentarily as she looked on ahead.

"Mommy?" Natalie asked in a curious tone as Haley stood still taking in the scene. She had imagined this for years. Wondered exactly what would happen and how things would play out if she ever ran into the father of her child again. The words that would be exchanged, the looks, the moment. She had played it over and over in her mind on random nights. Lying in bed she would lightly chew on her bottom lip as different scenarios would cascade through her mind, as if watching a slide show of different clips. It would happen many different ways, in all sorts of environments. But she never thought the moment would arrive.

"Haley…Baby are you okay?" Clay asked softy as he gently grabbed her shoulder. Shaking her head she focused on what was happening affront her. There he stood, now merely feet away. Beside her boyfriend, a smile plastered on his face and offering a hand in her direction. "When had he gotten so close?" Haley mentally questioned as she looked down to his rather large palm

"Haley, This is Nathan Scott. Charlotte bobcats number one star." Clay boasted as Nathan sent a smirk her way and spoke out.

"Well I might not be the number one star but… Nathan Scott. It's a real pleasure to meet you, Haley." Everything was moving slowly. Her hand finding itself in that of his, taking in his strong grasp, and then placing her hand back down to her side. Cursing herself she bit her lip before finally letting herself make eye contact with him. It took everything in her not to let out the gasp that was building inside of her. He looked almost the same. The same dark hair gelled and a bit disheveled but perfectly suiting him. The same defined muscular jaw, shoulders, and back that made him look oh so manly. Then she noted his eyes. They were the same baby blues she looked into every day, the same ones that her daughter possessed. The same pair she got lost in five years prior.

"H…Haley. I umm…I'm Clays…It's nice to meet you Nathan." Haley stuttered. She felt like her cheeks were on fire. She was having such a hard time getting her thoughts together.

"I didn't realize you were such a big basketball fan Haley. A bit star struck huh?" Clay teased as he looked from Haley back to Nathan and the two men shared a chuckle.

"Oh…uh…well I just…I guess. That's me, Haley James…big time basketball groupie! Go BOBCATS" She stammered on as she felt Natalie pull at her pant leg beside her.

"And this is my daughter, Say Hi Nats." Haley introduced, happy to have the attention drawn from her momentarily. Nathan looked down to the little girl and once again extended his hand.

"Well hello there little lady. It's nice to meet you too. I might end up working with your dad. Pretty neat huh?" He asked Natalie as she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Do you know my daddy?" She asked, her interest seeming to peak a bit at the mention of a father. Haley shook her head before lifting her daughters' chin forcing her gaze in her mothers' direction.

"Baby, he meant Clay."

"Yucky." The little girl scrunched her nose and removed her hand from Nathan's as if she had been burned. "Clay is NOT my daddy. Are you crazies?" Natalie shrieked as Haley just bit her lip to suppress a laugh.

"Natalie baby, use your manners. Sorry Nathan, Natalie is my daughter. Clay and I are just dating…he isn't. Natalie doesn't…" She couldn't find the right words but stopped when seeing Nathan nod in understanding. The grown ups all shared similar glances at one another before Clay cleared his throat and began.

"So Nathan, we have a few things to discuss before you go out there and wow us with your talents. Do you mind stepping aside with me? Have a little chat?"

"Sure, sounds good man. Haley…" Nathan paused and smiled in Haley's direction then placed a hand on Natalie's dark brown locks and ruffled her hair tenderly. "Natalie… it was very nice meeting the both of you. Enjoy the game huh?"

And just like that Nathan Scott walked away leaving a completely stunned Haley James behind.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note: Okay so I felt bad because after all this time you guys waited and waited…chapter 5 was kinda short. It was good…least I thought so anyways lol...but not enough! So here you are my lovelies! **_

_**Chapter 6: Remember Me…Remember Us?**_

It was the longest basketball game Haley ever witnessed in her life. At least it felt that way to her anyways. The entire time the crowd was cheering, the players were running, and the rubber ball was bouncing its way back and forth across the court; Haley was not mentally present. She had so many thoughts flashing through her mind. She was pissed, that was for sure. She just didn't understand how he couldn't remember her. After everything that they shared that night. Haley wasn't stupid, she wasn't a naive little girl anymore. She knew that _**THAT**_ night wasn't super special to a guy like Nathan Scott. It didn't mean as much to him as it had to her. But still, he should be able to remember her. He should at least be able to recognize her. Hearing the buzzer sound, Haley looked around, she noted that the Bobcats had in fact one, that the players were throwing themselves in one another's arms, happily applauding each other, and that her boyfriend was whistling beside her just as happy.

"Damn that Nathan Scott!" Clay bellowed happily as he kissed Haley's cheek. She smiled knowing moments ago that same line had been whispered silently to herself. "Damn that Nathan Scott." Damn him. He was just like every creep out there. If she could turn back time…looking over at her daughter she shook her head dismissing that thought. Haley would never want to take back that night. If anything it brought her the most amazing little girl. And even though she had a great deal of anger towards Nathan Scott, she would never say she hated the man that gave her the most precious gift.

"Haley, Come on." Clay beckoned as he began walking through the crowd of people. "I have to talk with Nathan. Meet me in the hall?" He called as Haley nodded and took her daughters hand into her own.

"Ready to head out Nats?"

The young girl just nodded her head before pulling softly at Haley's jean clad pant leg.

"Momma?" Natalie whispered as she continued to tug persistently at Haley's pants. Looking down at her daughter she seen a bit of curiosity and something else displayed on Natalie's face.

"What is it Natalie? You okay?" Haley lowered herself to eye level with her daughter and brought a hand to her forehead checking if she was warm. She thought maybe she wasn't feeling well.

"What's the matter honey?" She asked softly running a hand down her daughters' cheek and tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She looked into her daughters beautiful eyes and watched as she sighed and spoke.

"Momma did you see his eyes?"

"Whose eyes?"

She had a feeling she knew exactly who Natalie was speaking of. Of course Natalie would notice. That little girl never missed a trick. She swallowed hard embracing the questions and responses she was about to receive from her daughter.

"That Nathan _Shott_? Or whatever his name was?"

Haley laughed slightly at her daughters' mistake and smiled gently at her. She stayed silently letting Natalie continue voicing her thoughts.

"His eyes, you…you said I was the only one lucky enough in the world to have eyes as blue as these." Sighing dramatically the child voiced. "Guess I'm not so lucky after all huh?"

Gently stroking her daughters locks Haley kissed her precious little girls cheeks and thought carefully before she responded.

"His eyes may be blue Natalie. But I think…I _**know**_ your eyes…your eyes are even bluer."

The little girl smiled brightly at that statement. Haley felt her heart constrict deep in her chest. It was so simple being young. There was always easy fixes. Just a statement could make a child's day all the more brighter. The world was good, wholesome, pure, and honest. It was easy. She wished that it could stay that way forever. She hated knowing one day her daughter would feel hurt, pain, loneliness, and betrayal. She felt pain within her knowing as Natalie's mother she wouldn't be able to protect her from these things. That the world was no longer a safe place and her daughter would experience the wrath of that some point in her life. Thinking of Nathan she cursed herself knowing that at some point their secret could also destroy the little girl.

"Momma?" Natalie questioned once more as Haley began to stand tall once again

"Yeah?"

"Do you think my daddy, wherever he is…do you think maybe he has even bluer eyes too?"

Nodding her head and pulling Natalie along in the direction Clay had previously walked, Haley whispered out.

"Yes baby. I think you may just be right about that."

**~~~SSSSSSS~~~~**

"Barney…you know like the dinosaur." Natalie explained continuing to color the place mat set before her. "That's where we live. Barney Georgia. Born and raised actually." Natalie beamed.

Nathan just laughed good-naturedly at the little girl sitting across from him. He couldn't help but chuckle as she spoke to him. She seemed smart for her age. She knew a lot of information on different things and she was witty. He enjoyed talking with her. Haley watched this scene from across the room and felt a twisting in the pit of her stomach. To watch her daughter engaging with the man that was actually, well the man that was her father; it was a bit much for her to take in. Clay had arranged for them to grab a bite after the game. So that is what they were doing. They had walked a few steps down the street and found a hole in the wall burger joint. Clay had departed outside to make a few more business calls, Natalie sat at an over sized booth coloring away on a place mat, and Nathan offered to sit with her while Haley ordered and waited for their food to be done. Finally paying for the order and carrying the tray back over to the pair she sat down a few items down.

"One cheeseburger, extra extra onions, no mustard." Haley spoke scrunching her nose as she placed the burger in Nathan's grasp and then repeated "One cheeseburger, extra extra onions, no mustard." And handed the other burger to her daughter who licked her lips happily. "Yummy." She cooed as she began to unwrap the burger happily.

"The two of you" she pointed at Nathan and then her daughter. "Are both disgusting. I don't know anyone that likes their burgers with that many onions." Grimacing in disgust she watched as they both pulled the burger from the wrapper. Flattened the bread with both hands and then brought the food to their mouth taking an extremely large bite. Haley's mouth parted in shock as she witnessed this. Was it just coincidence?

"What?" The two simultaneous questioned and then Nathan broke into a laugh while Natalie just giggled along.

"Nothing." Haley muttered and handed the two a napkin before whispering to her daughter.

"Wipe your mouth Natalie. Manners missy...manners."

The bell jingled over the entrance to the restaurant and in walked two familiar bodies. Squealing happily Natalie bounced from her seat and ran to both men.

"My boys!' She screamed and Haley just let out a laugh looking at Nathan and shrugging her shoulders. She was so used to the way Natalie reacted when seeing her two favorite men.

"Who are those guys?" Nathan asked looking over in the direction of Natalie and the two grown men obviously in love with the little girl before them. One was on his knees talking to her in excitement while the other placed his hand out for her to high five. Haley smiled at the scene and then looked back at Nathan rolling her eyes.

"Are you ignoring me?" He asked with a smirk. He knew she was angry. He could see the way her eyes kept narrowing when looking in his direction. He also noted how her cheeks kept flushing when he would talk to her and how her arms immediately crossed across her chest.

"God you really are an ass." Haley spoke quickly as she went to stand. He grabbed her wrist quickly causing her to pause in her actions and look at him curiously.

"Wait, Haley. Just…just wait." She sat down and looked at him expectantly. She crossed her arms again and raised and eyebrow while stating simply. "You do remember me."

Nathan scratched the back of his neck while sighing and nodding his head. He watched as she furiously stood once again and just like before he quickly reached out and grabbed at her arm.

"Jesus Hales, just wait a second will you? What did you want from me exactly? I mean honestly Haley? Nathan questioned in a hushed tone. She sat back down as he leaned over the table, making certain only she could hear his words. "You were at the arena with your boyfriend, and possibly my future agent. Did you want me to cheer out that I knew you? Or how I knew of you? In front of your god damn boyfriend? In front of your kid?" Running a hand down his shaggy hair and over his face Nathan continued. "I may do some questionable things in my life. Hell I am no angel to say the least. But I'm not that much of an ass that I'd embarrass you like that in front of your man, or your kid. You have to understand that." Nodding her head a bit. Taken back by everything Nathan just spilt forward Haley questioned once more.

"But…you do remember me?"

Taking a strand of hair that had fallen from behind her ear. Nathan slowly tucked it back into place before whispering.

"I could never forget you Haley…"


	8. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note: I need more feedback people! Lol…it encourages me to right more when I hear what you all have to say. And I take note of everything you guys tell me! Keep that in mind! So here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it More feedback…the quicker I will post more **_

_**Chapter 7: The past always catches up to you...always**_

Haley sat there motionless. She looked into those eyes and her mind went blank. She wasn't exactly sure how to respond to what he just said.

"_**I could never forget you Haley…"**_

She had been dreading that he hadn't recognized her. That being with her that night was just like any other. Which maybe it was, to him. But a lot changed in Haley's life because of their encounter. Thinking that he didn't even remember her, it was personal to Haley. It stung deep down inside her. So maybe she should be flattered by his words? Flattered that despite the reputation that Haley later learned Nathan Scott had; that despite all the girls, he didn't forget. She never wished to take back that night. The only reason, of course being Natalie. But she did wish she hadn't been so reckless. She should have known his type. Nathan Scott was the typical cliché jock. But that night it didn't matter to her whom or how he was. She was drinking, trying to let lose after having some pretty rough moments in her teenage life, and hoping to have a night to remember. Mission accomplished because Nathan Scott made sure Haley would never forget. Looking over at Natalie momentarily Haley smiled, She stood there with her hands on her hips speaking very enthusiastically with Jake and Julian. Her face lighting up and shining the entire time. "The only thing that came from that night." She thought to herself. Glancing back at Nathan she released a breath of air before finally speaking.

"Should I feel honored? Pleased? Do you want some sort of award or trophy? Tell me Nathan…?" Haley whispered out.

Nathan too released a puff of air before making a noise, sounding almost like a grunt.

"You are unbelievable. What the hell do you want Haley? So what? We hooked up about a decade ago. I come here to meet with some guy…who says he's a pretty kick ass agent. The last thing I expected was to see some past tense girl I hooked up with in high school as his tag along. Then you sit here acting all pissed. So I let you know. I remember you. Very clearly actually." He says the last few words with a smirk playing across his face. He wasn't trying to be cocky, arrogant, or even pompous. He was just stating it like it was. That is how he viewed it anyways.

"A decade? You do realize that a decade is longer then five years right?" Growing heated with this conversation Haley reached for the wrappings from his and Natalie's burgers and angrily stood to her feet. Leaning over so only he could hear her words she spoke with venom.

"So you remember. You remember how much of a jackass you were that night? Thanks Scott. Real nice." Not giving him a single second to further the conversation Haley walked over to her daughter and scooped her up into her arms. Pressing Natalie tightly against her she sighed deeply into her daughters neck and then brought a kiss to her forehead.

"Ready to go back to the hotel? Maybe we can sneak into the pool? Have a late night dip?"

"Ooh fun Mama!" Natalie cheered and looked to Julian and Jake. "Are you guys coming? Please say yes." She pleaded pouting her bottom lip at the two men. Both laughing at her antics, Jake patted the top of her head before grinning.

"God that face will be the death of me. You my little lady have yourself a swimming partner."

"Count me in." Julian bellowed and the little girl cheered again and hugged her mother tightly.

"Ooh mama you are the best. Lets go my boys." Turning her head quickly she looked back at Nathan. She saw the way he was watching them. She noticed how his shoulders fell and he looked down at the table, averting his eyes from the scene. She smiled softly at the man she didn't really know and then looked back at her mother and the two men she loved. She didn't know it then…none of them did. But this night would be the start, the beginning of something new, for every single one of them.

_**~~~SSSSSSSSS~~~~~ **_

"Wakey, wakey…eggs and bakey?" Natalie tilted her head as she sat on the bed bouncing gently up and down. "Come on Uncle Jules, it's a beautiful, sunshine day outside." Bringing her mouth closer to his ear she spoke in a whisper. "Please wake up?" she then laid herself directly atop his body and pressed her ear to his chest. "You must have a big heart Julian. It's so loud. Maybe that's why you love me so much huh?" Toying lightly with the material of Julian's' shirt Natalie continued. "I must have a big heart to then…because I love you a lot. It must be it." She spoke as if certain that was the explanation.

Groaning Julian spoke out while wrapping his arms around her tiny frame.

"Alright you win Nats, You win. I'm up." Hugging her tightly to him he let his fingers dance along the little girls stomach, sending her in a fit of giggles.

Haley walked into Julian's hotel room to find her daughter sprawled across the mattress, squirming around feverishly, and squealing with laughter; as Julian continued tickling her feet, stomach, neck, and under arms.

"Okay…o…okay…I'm sorry…I…I'm sorry I woke you up!" Natalie's voice boomed in between the sound of her laughter. Haley took in the sight before her. It was moments like this that made every day worth living. Hearing that laughter, seeing one of her best friends love and care for her daughter as if she was his, it melted her heart. It made everything okay.

"Momma!" Natalie screeched. She caught Haley's attention and held an arm out to her.

"Save…m…me…please…mommy!" Haley saw the tears of joy spilling from her eyes and she just shook her head climbing to the bed and tackling Julian. "Off my child Jules. She needs to breath a bit before I have my turn with her." Haley spoke with a sparkle in her eyes as she wiggled her fingers at Natalie.

"Or…" Julian bellowed before grabbing Haley by the arms and throwing her down onto the mattress beside Natalie. Holding her wrists in his hands he gently pinned her underneath him and called to the little girl.

"Nats, get mommy. Quick baby girl…go for the feet!" He held her still as she tried to squirm out of his hold. The two wrestled one another as Natalie quickly jumped from the bed. Haley laughed as Julian held her down with his legs straddling her body. His hands now free to roam at her stomach and arms. Natalie quickly ran to Haley's bare feet and began skimming her little fingers along her skin. Haley smiled at the antics of her tiny fingers but burst with laughter when Julian's strong fingers tickled at her.

"No…Jules…o...okay...quit it!" Haley screamed and threw her head back in laughter. The three were lost in their moment of play that they hadn't even noticed the two bodies now present in the doorway.

"Uh, you think maybe you could get off my girlfriend?" Clay asked with a smile. Though to Haley and Julian it seemed as if there was a hint of seriousness in his voice. They looked to him in shock. Haley still a bit out of breath, but quickly trying to recover while Julian slowly removed his body from above her. Natalie looked to the two present in the doorway. A bit irritated that they had ruined her fun and she sighed dramatically.

"Guess the parties over. I'm going next door to find Jake. Can I Momma?" Haley just nodded her head, allowing her daughter to cross over through the adjoined hotel rooms, in search for a new playmate. Getting up from the bed she straightened out her shirt and hair before glancing at the intruders.

"Hey you." She stated stepping on her tiptoes and kissing Clay lightly on the lips. Then turning to the other present she forced herself not to roll her eyes.

"Nathan" She nodded her head towards him in acknowledgement and then wrapped her arms securely around her waist.

"So what brings the two of you over here, you know…in Julian's room? Were you looking for me?" Haley asked directing her questions towards the blonde rather than the dark raven-haired basketball player.

"Actually, we have some news. Nathan has officially decided to join team Clay." Clay stated proudly making Nathan chuckle beside him and Haley to plaster a rather fake smile on her face.

"That's great baby." Haley cooed wrapping her arms around Clays neck and hugging him to her. Then looking back at Nathan she stated simply. "You made the right choice Nathan."

"Yeah well…sometimes I can surprise ya."


	9. Chapter 8

_**Authors note: Really don't have much to say…lol Just please keep reading and letting me know what you think! KISSES!**_

_**Chapter 8: When the past…becomes the present**_

"Hi you've reached Brooke Davis, please just leave a message and when I'm not so busy…well you know."

Sighing Haley hit the end button on her cell phone. She ran a hand through her hair and bit at her lip as she thought about calling the distant cousin once again. Truth be told Haley was nervous about hearing the other girls voice on the other end of the line. She was hesitant about the exchange of words that would take place. Haley paced the room before calling the number one more.

"Hi you've reached Brooke Davis, please just leave a message and when I'm not so busy…"

Groaning aloud she hit end on the phone once more before tossing it to the bed. It was the fourth time this afternoon she had tried and failed at talking with Brooke. She bit back the tears that had been threatening to spill for the last hour. They used to be so close. Haley and Brooke at one point in time were almost inseparable. Before Brooke moved to Tree Hill and they lived nearby in Georgia, they spent days along side one another. Never growing tired of being in the others presence. Then when Brooke and her parents relocated to Tree Hill, they still tried desperately to stay close. They called every other day, flew out to one another any chance they could. Then one night everything changed for Haley. Every part of her life was altered. She didn't want to keep secrets from Brooke. She wanted to let her in. But things were just so messy back then. Hell things were still so messy. She didn't mean to shut Brooke out. But how could she let her in…when she never got a chance to know the truth?

_**~~FLASHBACK~~**_

Haley was in her kitchen, bopping her head along to one song or another as she sprinkled a few dashes of salt into the pan. Then dipping her index finger in the red substance quickly she brought it to her mouth.

"Mmm… almost perfect but not quite. Still missing…" Pausing momentarily Haley looked into the spice cabinet before grasping her hand on exactly what she was looking for. Dashing a few sprinkles of the herb into the sauce Haley once again repeated her action.

"Oh yes…absolutely perfect."

Haley did a tiny victory dance as her father entered into the room. He slowly walked over to her a bottle of whisky present in his hold. Stepping beside her he ran a hand over her head and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Smells pretty damn good Haley." He spoke trying his best not to slur. Haley just sent a halfhearted smile in his direction. Her dad was an alcoholic. Had been one for as long as she could remember. He abused alcohol with every chance he got. But never once did he abuse his daughter. She never feared her safety. Just feared for her fathers' safety. He drank continuously, on a daily basis. It couldn't be good for his body. She could already see the wear and tear it had done on him. Haley placed a hand to her dads chest to keep him from stumbling into her and then slowly reached for the bottle.

"Daddy…please?" She questioned softly but he just shook his head at her.

"Its my chocolate Haley. Everyone has an addiction. You like to cook. I like to drink. Your mom…well she liked to fu…"

"Dad!" Haley shouted covering her ears and then scolding him. "Child! I am your child!" She shushed him with that and then sent a wink his way. Haley's mom left them three years prior. She was fed up with all the drinking. After all who wanted to be married to someone like that? But it didn't help the sting in Haley's heart when thinking about it. Her mom didn't just walk out on her dad. She had walked out on Haley too.

"Here why don't you have a taste of this?" Holding the wooden spoon to her father she let him try a taste of her famous sauce. "Yes, no?" She asked with a smile knowing full well that her father loved her sauce.

"Amazing Hales. I'm so proud of…you…I hope you make something great of yourself…you…cooking school. It's in the cards. My Haley." He continued embracing the side of her. "My Haley…the chef."

She smiled at that and bent herself forward taking a nice whiff of her masterpiece. She loved making sauces, stews, soups. Anything that was warming to your soul, and heated your heart. Letting the aroma float through her she was surprised as she had to suppress a gag. Shaking her head and stepping back from the stove Haley held a hand over her mouth. Suddenly the sent was turning her stomach. Making her sick and quite disgusted. Placing a hand to her dads arm to steady her own self this time, Haley took a moment to catch her breath. Then before she knew what was happening she could taste the bile in her mouth.

"Ah, oh my…I'm gonna be…" She ran upstairs quickly and into the bathroom that was just off of her bedroom. Opening the cover to the toilet bowl her stomach emptied herself.

"Sick." She muttered when finally coming back up for air and taking in her appearance in the glass mirror above the sink.

"I don't understand what has gotten into me lately. It's like everything I eat makes me nauseous. Certain scents are bothering me that didn't before. I'm always getting so sick. Just doesn't make any sense." Haley questioned aloud.

"Sounds like your pregnant to me." Brooke bellowed as she came dashing into the bathroom smiling widely. "Hey cuzzy, surprised to see me? I know you are. But I convinced daddy and _**mother dearest **_" She paused rolling her eyes and then continued on "that I just needed to spend sometime in Georgia this weekend because…" Wrapping an arm around Haleys neck and pecking her continuously all over her cheek she boasted. "I missed my dear old cousin with all of my heart. Where have you been Hales? It's like…we haven't really made any time for one another. You've been kind of distant lately. Everything okay Haley?" Brooke questioned with true concern in her eyes. Haley grimaced. She felt bad. It was true, the two of them have drifted a bit in the past month. Haley completely to blame, she just had a lot going on. Or it seemed that way anyways. Sighing she ran a hand through her hair and looked at Brooke.

"I'm sorry B…I know things have been different lately. I've just been so distracted lately. I've just been…"

"Pregnant?" She stated once again before giggling. "But of course Hales to get pregnant you actually have to have sex first. And we know Haley James is as close to Virgin Mary as they come." She laughed once again and bumped hips with Haley. Feeling a warmth come over her, a nervous turn in her stomach, and her palms begin to sweat' Haley started to mentally calculate the last time she had the visit from her little friend. Then once again she began to calculate the night she spent with Nathan at the house party. Feeling a bit overwhelmed she felt her breath catch in her throat. Her heart begins to skip a few extra beats. There was no way possible way she could be…Or was there?

_**~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~**_

Haley ran a hand down her face as she paced over the entire layout of her suite. It was all getting to be too much for her. Between seeing Nathan last night, the conversation they shared, being in North Carolina, Natalie being in North Carolina, Natalie meeting Nathan. Haley's head was spinning with all these thoughts when her phone began to sound. Reaching for it off the comforter of her bed she brought the silver device to her ear.

"H…Hello?"


	10. Chapter 9

_**Authors note: Thanks so much for all the Story ALERTS! FAVORITES! AND LOVE LOVE LOVE THE FEEDBACK! KEEP IT UP GUYS! Like I said it inspires me to write. I have a lot of ideas for this story. And though it seems like it is taking a while for the true couples to form…well it shall come! Just give it time…there is a lot more to this story than just love. Soon you will see flashbacks of some of Haley's Pregnancy experiences... more about her home life…her relationship with Brooke…her relationship with Jake and Julian and come on now...who is not loving the jake/julian/haley love? Because I know I sure love writing them! Then of course we will see a bit more of Clay and Haley YUCKA…and of course a lot lot lot of Nathan and Haley! DON'T FORGET NATALIE… she is also a major part to this story. So I hope you all keep reading..there is way more drama to come! Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter! Love u all **_

_**Chapter 9: Losing you…losing me**_

Haley could feel her heart racing inside of her chest. The nerves she had been feeling before were now replaced with an overwhelming ache. Running around the hotel suite she collected a few personal items that would be needed. Throwing them into her suitcase she reached for her cellular phone once more before dialing a quite familiar number.

"Hey Hales, Natalie is fine she is over here with me and Jake right now watching…" His voice fell on deaf ears as Haley fought the tears that were now pooling in her chocolate orbs. Reaching a hand to cover her mouth she bit back a sob.

"Jules…" She gasped out, unable to continue speaking as she sank to her knees.

"Haley?" He questioned back in concern. "What's the matter Hales? What is it huh?" She could hear his words but just shook her head unable to speak. She could hear him shuffling around. She was aware he was on the move. Coming to save her like she so desperately needed.

"Stay right where you are okay? I'm…I'm coming." It seemed like only seconds later she could see the rattling of the hotel door, the twisting of the knob, and an attempt to open the entrance.

"Haley…I need you to open the door for me. Okay?" Julian called in a panic, his palms repeatedly making contact with the wooden frame. She heard the concern, could already feel the worry. In any other moment or time Haley would probably stop for a second and smile. The concern her friend was showing would more than likely melt her heart. Julian, Jake, and herself shared something special. A bond not able to put in words, and a love far greater than most couples could share. But right now Haley's mind wasn't on Julian. Right now she could only think about one thing. Rising on her shaky legs Haley made her way over to the door and opened it abruptly. She didn't even gaze upon him before letting her body fall into him. She no longer could hold back the sob, the tears, and her cries.

"He…he…" That was the only thing she could speak out. Covering her mouth with her hands she rested her forehead against Julians chest and closed her eyes tightly. Julian swallowed the knot in his throat. Haley was never one who reacted in this way. She always handled herself pretty well. For her to be in such a broken state, well it definitely wasn't good. Haley could feel his arms running along her sides. He was trying to calm her. Trying to make her pain subside. It wasn't going to work. Not this time. This was to much. She shook her head trying not to think about the words that were spoken to her only minutes ago. That one telephone call, it changed everything in an instant.

"_**H…Hello" Haley whispered into the line. She already knew who it was going to be. She was nervous to speak with her. After all they hadn't exchanged words in some time. Years maybe. Taking a deep breath Haley spoke once more.**_

"_**Hello? Brooke…are you there?"**_

"_**Hales…" Came the voice across the other line. The voice of a longtime friend, family member, and someone Haley missed with a great deal. She sounded the same. Her voice still soft, raspy, and very feminine. She missed that voice.**_

"_**Brooke, I'm…I know we haven't talked in a while. I know it's been forever and I know that it is my fault that we have lost touch. I'm…I'm sorry for that. Truly I am. But I just I needed to hear your voice I guess. And...And I understand if you don't want to talk to me. Trust me I get that, I deserve it after I pushed you away, after how we left things, how I left things it's just…" Haley rambled on. She was nervous and felt maybe the only way to start this conversation was to spill everything she was feeling, everything she was thinking, apologize for how everything went down. She wanted to talk with Brooke again, needed to talk to Brooke again. Haley had friends. She had some of the very best friends a girl could ask for. But even though she had Jake, Julian, Clay, and even Natalie; Haley needed an adult female in her life. She needed the female conversation, perspective, and friendship. Being in North Carolina made Haley miss Brooke Davis more than she could put into words. Since arriving her mind had been nagging her to call Brooke. Now that she had her on the line, she was going to try her hardest to make things right.**_

"_**Haley listen to me…there was…"**_

"_**I know Brooke, I know. There is no excuse for what happened. For me leaving the way I did. I know that Brooke. I was just scared. I was afraid to put my trust in anyone other than myself…I was…"**_

"_**Haley!" Brooke interrupted once more, her voice coming out sharp but breaking slightly towards the end. Haley paused hearing the girl on the other end let out a sniff.**_

"_**Brooke, please don't cry Brooke. I…"**_

"_**Haley, there's a reason that I am calling. I know you tried calling earlier but I couldn't…Haley I'm at the hospital right now. I'm at Tree Hill General and its bad Haley… its really, really bad."**_

_**She could feel panic begin to storm in the pit of her stomach. Her heart squeeze, her head become fuzzy. Pausing she ran a hand through her hair before asking the words.**_

"_**What is it Brooke? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" She prepared herself to hear the answer. She gripped the wooden bureau in the hotel suite. Held onto it tightly, her knuckles turning white.**_

"_**My dad brought him in Haley. He hasn't been doing so well. He doesn't…he has only gotten worse since you left. He's bad Haley. They…They say his organs are failing him…I'm sorry Hales."**_

"_**Brooke?" Haley questions even though she knows the next words that are going to spill from her long lost cousin. She knows before she hears them. Her heart breaks, as the words seem to stab her from across the line.**_

"_**He's dying Haley and you need to come here. Your…your dad is dying."**_

"Haley…please…Come on what is it?" Julian whispers feeling tears well up in his own eyes. They have been standing here for what seems like hours though it had only been just about fifteen minutes. Her crying has only gotten worse, sobs continuously wracking through her very soul.

"I…he…" It was as far as she could get before breaking all over again. She had an abundance of emotions flooding through her. She was heartbroken. Her dad was in the hospital dying. Her daddy was dying. Leaving her, much worse than the way she herself had left him. Clinging to Julian in desperation she gripped his shirt with as much might as she could muster. She felt she needed to hold on to something, someone, or else she would scatter away, fall into a million pieces.

"Haley?" Clays voice rang through out the room. Julian looked to the two men that had entered. The second time today those two had interrupted a Haley/Julian moment. Gripping Julian tighter Haley stayed silent. Making no move to answer her boyfriend.

"Hey what's wrong? What's going on here?" Clay questioned. Looking for answers. He looked to his girlfriend and then directed his question to Julian?

"Well?"

Haley just listened as her best friend spoke in a whisper. Trying to keep her from screaming out once more.

"I'm…I don't know. She called me, and this is how she has been for the last fifteen minutes. She hasn't really told me a thing." Burying her face deeper into Julian's chest and holding his shirt tighter, Haley felt a new set of hands on her body.

"Baby, what is it? Come here." Clay spoke calmly and moved his hands down the back of her arms trying to turn her in his direction. It wasn't that she didn't want Clay. It wasn't that at all. It was just; she didn't need him at that moment. She needed Julian. Not Clay, not Jake, well maybe Jake, but definitely not Clay. Not right now, not for this. Squirming in his grasp she held onto Julian. Not letting her body be moved from him.

"Clay…no…" she mumbled while closing her eyes tightly. The pain in her chest right now was undeniable. She felt sick, her mind foggy, and tightness deep within her. Letting more tears fall from her eyes she choked out.

"Nat…Natalie. I need…" She trailed off once more before holding a hand to her head. "I can't…I think I'm going to faint." For the first time since Julians arrival she stepped back from him. Taking several deep breaths she walked around the room holding her head between both hands. "I can't…this is too much." Ignoring the stares of the three boys in the room Haley bent down and closed her suitcase. Zipping the side and making sure it was secure.

"I need to go to Tree Hill... I need someone…I need someone to get me to Tree Hill." She looked up at each man. The eyes of her best friend showing deep concern, the eyes of her boyfriend displaying what looked to be hurt, and the third pair, the third pair of eyes from the man who fathered her child. His eyes were glazed over with a look she could not register. She didn't know him well enough to understand exactly what emotion he was casting her way. Looking to the ceiling she once again voiced in a soft tone.

"I need to get to Tree Hill. I need to get there tonight."

_**~~SSSSS~~~~**_

Sitting on the floor of the suite Haley stared at the suitcase before her. She toyed with the zipper, picked at a lose string, and just cascaded her fingertips across the fabric. She had yet to speak to anyone about what was going on. What was hurting her so bad, causing her all this pain? She didn't want to say the words. Couldn't utter them aloud. She didn't want to anyway. Clay was in the hall somewhere making a few phone calls. Arranging a flight to Tree Hill North Carolina. It wasn't a long way from Charlotte. But she still wanted to arrive as soon as possible so a flight seemed more practical. Julian she had sent to get her daughter, who was still over in Jakes hotel room watching a movie. That only left her, and another blue eyed being still present in the room. Hearing him clear his throat she didn't gaze in his direction. She just continued toying with the fabric on her luggage. She could see him out of the corner of her eye. Her peripheral vision was letting her know that he was now getting to his knees and sitting himself beside her. Neither of them uttered a word. They just stayed silent as his hand moved over to that of her own. He stopped her movement when he placed his much larger hand onto her much smaller one. Gripping it softly he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I don't…I don't know what it is that's hurting you. I know it must be pretty bad. I can see it in your eyes. I know your scared Haley." He said gently while his thumb lightly caressed her hand. "I know we don't really know each other. And maybe I shouldn't be…" He looked down at their now entwined fingers and let out a small smile. "I know I shouldn't be holding your hand. Or looking at you the way I am." Lifting her chin with his other hand Haley released a soft breath as she looked into his eyes once again. He sent another small smile her way before continuing. "What happened Haley? What's making you break? What is it?" She felt her world colliding once more as he asked her these things. What had happened? She honestly didn't know. What was making her break? She was losing her father. He was dying. The alcohol she assumed, was finally killing him. Shaking her head as the pain continued to burn inside of her she could feel the hot tears run down her face. His hand instantly went to her cheek and wiped them gently before tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Talk to me Haley…just…just tell me?"

Nodding her head Haley looked down once more before focusing her gaze on Nathan. She almost felt like she was back in that beach house with him, so many years ago. The look he gave her, almost similar to the looks from that night. Although this time instead of gazes filled with lust and desire. It was understanding and compassion. But the way they held her stare, the way they sparkled, it felt all too familiar.

"My dad." Haley said so softly you could hardly make it out. But Nathan just nodded squeezing her hand and letting her continue. "My dad he…god…he's gonna die Nathan." She said and shook her head from side to side. "He's…right now… as we speak. My dad is in the hospital, slowly slipping away from me…how did I get here? How did my life become such a mess?" The moment her words fled from her lips Haley felt Nathan's arms around her frame. She smelt his cologne as her face rested in the crook of his neck, His strong arms tightly protecting her, his hands on her back caressing it softly.

"What am I going to do…I can't lose him…" Crying into him Haley felt his warm lips kiss the side of her head. She heard his comforting whispers, felt his strong hands try and calm her.

"Shh…I'm here okay. It's all going to be okay…I have you baby."


	11. Authors NOTE to aLL :

Hey Everyone… I just wanted to say I really appreciate all the feedback I have been receiving on this story. The plot, Certain Chapters, and ideas are already set in my mind but when I sit in front of the computer I just start typing. No planning what the chapter is really going to entail. I just have an idea of how I want it delivered to the audience aka all of you. Even when I give you all little TEASERS or SNEAK PEAKS…I write those on the spot and then find a way to incorporate them into my story.

_I know some of you are really hoping for the NALEY and it will happen. Trust me at some point in the near future this will be a NALEY relationship Fic. And it will be well worth the wait. You just have to trust me _

_Also I know some are excited from last chapter because they assume this is the beginning of Haley and Nathan. Sorry but you guys are sadly mistaken. Sometimes in a moment of weakness you will let your worst enemy or a complete stranger comfort you. It may seem weird but in that moment when you are grasping for anyone to tell you it will be okay…. Sometimes the ones you don't really know or aren't emotionally connected too… are the ones that you believe the most. So that is kind of what happened in the previous chapter. It showed u guys a side of Nathan that is there. And it showed Haley desperately needing someone to make her feel okay. But how will she react to that being Nathan? Heh..heh..heh…keep reading and you will find out! Have included a lot of "real life" situations in this story. Based off my own life and tragedies that have happened to some people that are close to me! Hope you all keep reading! It makes me soooooo happy to read all your input! Thanks again! _

_Signed ME _


	12. Chapter 10

_**Authors note: Okay So all I can say is THANKS! LOVE the feedback! LOVE all the replies! LOVE all of you! Keep reading pleaseeeee **_

_**This chapter is a bit BORING…but I needed it as a fill to get the story flowing. Next chapter will be some cute/ fun moments **_

_**Chapter 10: Don't need you…don't need anyone**_

Haley stood feet apart from the man that moments ago held her in his arms. A man that was a stranger to her. Someone she didn't know yet felt connected to on a certain level. Feeling a rush of anger flash over her she crossed her arms along her chest before speaking out in venom. "Who on earth do you think you are?" Pacing around the room she let out a dry laugh as she wiped at the remaining tears in her eyes before turning to face him once more. "Where do you get off talking to me like that? Touching me like that? Hell you shouldn't even be looking at me like _**that**_."

"Haley…"

"No!" She interrupted abruptly. "No, you do not get to talk right now. You do not." Shaking her head she forced out the last few words. "Get to talk right now." Squinting her eyes at him she watched as he ran a hand over his face. The two young adults stood in silence staring at one another from across the room. Nathan was trying to figure out exactly what he had done wrong. After all he was just trying to help the poor girl. He was trying to show her comfort, show compassion. Nathan felt as if he could relate to Haley. Maybe she wasn't aware, maybe she didn't know, but he had experienced losing a parent years ago. He knew the feeling, lived through it. The aches deep within your chest. Aches that can completely captivate you, a pain that can be so unbelievable hurtful, and unbearable. Nathan was just trying to help her. Hell, he was left alone with the girl. The girl that looked like she was seconds away from crumbling, and it seemed no one was present to catch her. But he was, so he did. And now she was pissed at him? Haley stood, her feet firmly pressed into the carpet. Heat was rising as her blood boiled, looking at this man. _"__He__ has __no__ right,__" _Haley thought silently to herself. He touched her as if he was a long time friend. Held her closely like he cared for her deeply. The words he spoke was almost as if he was a lover. Nathan was not even a past lover. It had been years since they had last shared anything with one another. And even then, it wasn't as if feelings were shared between the two. They didn't have any type of relationship. They never even shared a friendship. Yet here he was acting as if he could put his arms around her and make everything okay?

"You have no right Nathan." She voiced aloud before releasing another dry laugh. "Baby? Really? I'm sitting here crying because…well you know _**WHY**_…and you…want to kiss my head and call me baby? What the hell is that huh?" She snapped bitterly before continuing. "I'll tell you what it is, strange, uncalled for, unrealistic, and way, way out of line!" Moving herself closer to him she stood directly in front of his gaze. Now moving her hands to her hips she questioned. "Well?"

"What do you want me to say? It's a word Haley. A fucking word! I didn't mean anything by it." Nathan's voice rang out, throwing his arms up in the air and then letting them slap down to his sides. "God forbid I actually show you some kind of sympathy."

"Sympathy? That's really all it was?"

"Didn't know a simple word would make you think otherwise." Shaking his head he moved his face even closer to that of her own, a smirk now present on his face. "What? Did you think I was trying to take advantage of you? Maybe try and sneak up on the vulnerable? Coy you into my bed?" Licking his lips and squinting his eyes at her, he let the words fall from his mouth. "Let's not forget, I've been there Haley. Done that."

_**~~~SSS~~~~**_

Haley brought herself to her knees. Now level with the little girl before her she spoke in a gentle tone.

"Mommy is just going to go on a little visit okay?" She spoke softly trying not to let her voice crack, or show any emotion in front of the five year old. "I need to check on a few things with Grandpa, and then maybe visit with aunt Brooke for just a bit? Is that okay?" Running a hand down her daughters' cheeks she stopped at Natalie's chin. Holding it and guiding the little girl to face her, she then whispered.

"Are you going to be okay baby girl?"

"I just…well why did we come here? I mean if you really wanted to go to Tree Hill? Why come here first?" Natalie questioned curiously furrowing her eyebrows. "And tell me why again you're leaving me with these three?" She pointed to the three men sitting behind her before whispering out, only so her mother could make out the words. "I'd really feel much safer if you let Uncle Julian stay."

Laughing at the small child. Haley pulled Natalie into a tight hug. Since the day Natalie was born, Haley made sure to be by her side. Despite days when she would work leaving Natalie with the boys, or on those few occasional dinner dates with Clay, Haley pretty much was always with her daughter. She never left her for the entire night. She never had gone out of town, leaving the little girl behind. It was making her nervous. It caused an unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach. But she knew she had to leave Natalie in Charlotte. Tree Hill General Hospital was no place for a healthy child. Haley had to see her father, see Brooke, and revisit her past, all on her own. These were things she needed to do by herself, well and of course her trusty male best friend Julian. Taking a deep, long breath Haley brought her lips to her daughters' forehead.

"Uncle Julian has to keep Mommy company. But I promise, Mommy promises that you are in good hands. After all Uncle Jake is here right?" Nodding along with her mothers' statement Natalie once again looked back at the three men sitting behind her in the hotel room. She smiled a big toothy grin at Jake. Haley was right. As long as she had at least one of _**her **_men, then she would be okay.

"Well I guess you're right. But I'm still not too happy bout being stuck with Clay." She scrunched her nose before leaning closer to her mothers frames and kissing Haley on one cheek, the other, and then on the lips.

"One cuz I love you, one for luck, and one…"

"For safe return." Haley finished knowingly. She smiled tears filling her eyes at the familiar phrase shared between the pair. It was something, or maybe the one thing Haley learned from her own mother. Something she said with her when she was a little girl, and something that Haley then in turn taught Natalie. It stuck, and the two would say it on nights Haley would go out for a bit or if Natalie left the house with either Jake or Julian. Running her hand once more down her daughters face Haley forced herself to stand.

"Alright, I have to go." Looking over at Clay she shared a half smile with him before reaching for his hand and pulling him to his feet. "I'm…" She didn't finish. She didn't really know what to say. She wasn't meaning to be distant with him. Earlier when he had tried to move her from Julian, she didn't mean to turn him away like she did. It wasn't that she didn't want him near her. It was more that, well she didn't _**need**_ him at the moment. The only persons' or people that she needed in times like this; were Julian, Jake, or Brooke. So it wasn't on purpose that she shrugged him away. It just wasn't who she was used to. Wrapping her arms around his waist she heard him sigh as his hands found the back of her head. Holding it gently to his chest he kissed the top of her head before pulling her back.

"We'll talk when you get back okay? Just…take care of yourself. Call me if you need me?"

Nodding slowly she then turned to Jake. Biting the bottom of her lip, forcing herself to hold back the water works she brought herself up on her tiptoes. Tightening her arms around Jake's neck she hugged him tightly while stating.

"Take care of my daughter will you?"

"Always Hales." Kissing her cheek and then wiping the tear that was threatening to fall from her eye Jake placed his forehead against his best friends. "I'm here for you. It's going to be okay. You will get through this."

"Ready Haley?" Julian asked taking his bag, and her own in his grasp. Nodding at each individual he spoke direction to his favorite lady.

"You'll be okay right Nats?"

"Oh sure, I got this covered Uncle J. Take care of my momma and I…" Running over to Jake and letting him scoop her up into his arms she finished. "I'll take care of your Jakey."


	13. Chapter 11

_**OKAY LOVLIES…HERES ANOTHER **_

_**P.s. just realized… Haley's dad is named Jimmy….On the show and in my story…Haleys dad is names Jimmy James? Like James James? LOL okay weird no? oh well…on with the story!**_

_**Chapter 11: In your eyes…I see the light**_

Natalie released another loud dramatic sigh into the room. She was sitting on the floor with her elbows resting on the coffee table and her chin in her hands. She was far to bored for a girl as young as she. Looking to Jake she watched as his tongue darted around his lips as he took the controller and aimed it to the right and then quickly to the left. Her eyes then focused on Clay, his hands were gripping his own controller and he raised his arms higher and higher with each jumping motion.

"Yeah Clay, that's it man. Dunk that shi…" His voice cut out momentarily remembering the five-year-olds presence and then continued on. "thing." Nathan yelled his eyes never leaving the television screen.

"I know what you were going to say." Natalie spoke up. Her chin still resting on her hands, her eyes now transfixed on Nathan as he watched the other two play the electronic game.

"I... I wasn't going to say anything. I meant thing." Nathan nodded as he once again dismissed the little girl and kept his attention on the game affront him.

"I'm bored. Hows bout we go to the pool for a swim? I got a pretty new suit that momma packed for me. I can show you, its real nice." Natalie boasted her eyes growing wide with excitement. "What do you say Nathan old pal?" She asked hoping for at least some kind of distraction. She was growing tired of this. Her mother had left already two hours ago and since then she had been sitting in this very spot as the boys took turns playing one play station game after another. At the moment it was basketball. Jake's team was up by 3 points and Clay was on the verge of aggravation. Nathan sat by cheering, hollering, and _**almost**_ cussing out while the other two partook in the actual playing. She could only take so much. Groaning in frustration Natalie stood up from her spot and walked over towards the television. Standing in front of the screen blocking everyone's view she jumped in surprise when they all started yelling out.

"Whoa… whoa…move…what are you…"

"Natalie…move…move"

"Hey what are you doing? Get out of the way…"

Placing a hand on her hips she tapped her foot lightly on the carpet before speaking out dramatically.

"You boys are making me lose my mind!" Throwing her hands up she continued. "I waited. Lord did I ever. I've been sitting here patiently. I don't have my mommy. I'm stuck with the three of you whether I like it or _**not**_." She let the last word drag out some and then carried on. "But I can't take it. Someone's got to play with me." Reaching for the off button on the television Natalie smirked before letting her little finger rest lightly against it. "Please?" She asked almost innocently with her head tilted to one side.

"Nathan!"

"Nate!" Jake and Clay yelled in unison, hoping Nathan could set water to this fire One again their yelling catching Natalie off guard and causing her to jump for the second time, her finger accidentally pushing harder into the button and signaling the TV to shut off. Hearing the groans from the three men present, Natalie opened her mouth in shock before closing it slowly and putting her hands up in forfeit.

"I'm really…very…sorry." She drew out slowly, backing away from the television carefully as her eyes bounced from one face to another. "Really it just kind of…slipped?"

**~~~~SSS~~~~~**

"Didn't I tell you my new suit is pretty? What do you think Natey? Nice right?" Natalie asked tilting her head to one side and then to another. She was standing on the first step that lead into the in ground pool. Her hands were clinging tightly to the metal bar that assisted people with entering. Natalie was wearing a yellow bathing suit with orange flowers scattered across the material. She also had two orange floating devices attached to each of her tiny arms. Smiling brightly she dipped one toe into the water before shivering slightly.

"You would think in a big fancy place like this they could spend the money on _hotting_ the pool? Its cold." Scrunching her nose and dipping her toe once again she released another shiver.

"Come on you big baby. I'm in here." Nathan teased, smiling brightly at the little girl. He couldn't help but smile at her, as she stood wide-eyed and prepared to enter the water. Following the television incident, Jake and Clay both unanimously decided that Nathan was on "Baby duty." That he was to keep her occupied for the next while. Or at least keep her entertained long enough for them to have a rematch. Agreeing to take one for the team Nathan let Natalie drag him to the indoor pool. Dipping under the water and then coming back up Nathan ran a hand over his face before looking at the tiny girls frame.

"Come on now, what's taking you so damn long?"

"Uh…" Natalie pointed her finger as if scolding him before stating simply. "Language mister…Vir Gin ears." She spoke pronouncing the G in more of a "Ga" sound, as if saying the word pig or hog. Laughing and shaking his head at the statement Nathan corrected.

"I think the word you're aiming for is virgin. You have virgin ears. But I'm not sure that's a word you should be saying either."

"Well what does it mean?" Natalie questioned skimming her toes through the water, yet still not making any attempt to come deeper in the pool, towards Nathan.

"How about…" Moving closer to the littler girl her stood in front of her. "We save that question for your mom? And how about…" Lifting the little girl slowly from the step he placed her securely in his arms. "We focus more on getting you in the water huh?" Then he cautiously moved the two of them back into the water, letting Natalie adjust to the cold.

"See it's not so bad once you're in." Nathan stated before loosening his grip on the little girl.

"Okay confessional!" Natalie screamed before gripping onto Nathan's shoulders and clinging to him tightly. Hearing the little girl scream out in fear he instantly wrapped his arms back around her, holding her to him tightly, and looked into those beautiful blue eyes.

"I can't… I don't exactly know how to swim." She explained with furrowed eyebrows. Biting her bottom lip she then spoke out more. "Even with these floaters, nothing. I just sink to the bottom like that Leo Decaprio on Titanic."

Nathan looked at the little girl in his arms. The way her eyes sparkled when she spoke, how she got excited when voicing out, and the way she misused her vocabulary, those were all things that made her completely adorable to him. Tucking a strand of her wavy dark locks behind her ear he smiled down at her. He had only spent a very short period of time with her but she was already starting to make way into his heart. He was beginning to understand why Jake and Julian loved this small child so much. She was sweet, very smart for her age, funny, and polite. But at the same time she would challenge you, she was determined, she was honest, and maybe even a little too used to getting her way. Everything about her was precious. Not to mention the little girl was insanely adorable. That smile, her chocolate wavy locks, her dimples in her cheeks, and _"__Those __eyes.__" _Nathan was beginning to adore it all. Tightening his hold on her he docked his head to the side a bit catching her stare.

"Well little lady, how about we try and fix that problem? Let's teach you how to swim."

**~~~SSS~~~ **

"Uncle Jake, Uncle Jake!' Natalie shrieked in excitement as she ran dripping wet into his hotel room, Nathan in tow. Jake came out of the bathroom, face covered in shaving cream, and a razor in hand.

"What is it Nats?" Jake questioned as he looked from Natalie, towards Nathan and then back once more.

"Guess what Nathan taught me?" She paused for less than two seconds before exclaiming. "How to swim, that's what! I am a swimmer. Well okay maybe I'm not the best swimmer, and maybe I won't be taking my floaters off anytime soon…but okay I didn't sink. And I made it from one side to the other without going under…and…and if I do go under I just have to move my arms and legs. Kind of like a frog. They are good swimmers and yes I Natalie James _**is**_ a swimmer! Yes! Yes! YES!" The little girl pumped her fist in the air, jumping around excitedly as she rambled on to both Jake and Nathan in complete excitement.

"That's great baby girl. You will have to show me huh?" Jake spoke as he lowered his fist down.

"Oh yeah." Natalie nodded her head before pounding her fist against Jake and then voicing out.

"I'm starving. We going to eat anytime soon or is this starve the child day?" Both Nathan and Jake shared similar glances before bursting out in laughter. Sometimes this kid was just too much. Grabbing a towel from the linens closet Nathan held it out to Natalie who in turn handed it over to Jake.

"Can you wrap me up?" She asked with a shiver as she stood with her back towards Jake. He took the towel and placed it over her shoulders. Wrapping the fabric over one side of her and then the other, it almost formed a cocoon around her tiny little body. Then walking over to where Nathan was seated on the desk chair she looked at him expectantly.

"Well I can't just climb up there. My arms are all wrapped up." She motioned towards the towel around her. Laughing once again Nathan brought his arms around her body and then placed her securely onto his lap. Resting her against his chest she snuggled closely into him. Looking down he had to shake off the feeling. It was almost like this was how it was supposed to be. Holding that little girl in his arms, watching her cuddle closer into him, and seeing her slowly close her eyes; it just felt natural to him. And he couldn't for the life of him understand why.

"I thought you were hungry Natalie?" Nathan whispered down at the child. Hearing her release a soft moan before shutting her eyes completely she whispered back.

"I'm just gonna rest my eyes for a minute. Then we can eat." Pausing she sighed in content "Thanks for playing with me Natey. You made my day so much better."

**~~SSS~~~**

Haley felt as if she was walking in slow motion. She almost couldn't feel her legs carrying her across the floor. When they had pulled into the parking lot her heart had began to incessantly thud against her chest. She felt her palms begin to perspire as she rubbed them against her jeans. Her lip, she knew was on the verge of tearing as she pulled at the skin with her teeth. She hated this hospital. She hated all hospitals really. But this one, this was the one that she spent day after day, night after night. So many weeks were spent in this hospital when Natalie was born. And the time that followed as well. Not letting herself think of those moments, Haley reached for Julian's hand and entangled it within her own.

"I'm right here Haley. I'm with you every step of the way, for as long as you need me to be." Neither made move to gaze at one another. They just kept stepping forward, walking in unison down the familiar hallways of this common hospital. Coming to the front desk Haley focused on the plump elderly woman sitting before her.

"I…I'm." It was like she couldn't even speak, she couldn't say his name. She tried but the words would not even form.

"We need the room for Jimmy James?" Julians voice rang out, coming to the rescue. He squeezed Haley's shaking hand as the nurse just nodded before typing away on her keyboard. Bringing up the information on her screen she frowned slightly before looking up at the duo.

"Sure, Jimmy James. Let's see here. He is on the third floor, room 316. Have a nice day you two." She smiled sadly, making Haley's heart tighten in her chest. This was all becoming all the more real to her. Stepping into the elevator it felt like forever as it climbed its way to their destination, dinging at each floor. Walking down the long hallway, Haley instantly recognized several individuals. She could see some sitting hunched over in the chairs, some were leaning against the wall and others were whispering amongst themselves. Her eyes instantly sought out that of her cousin. She saw the sadness in her eyes, could make out the puffiness, and her runny nose. Swallowing sharply she turned to Julian before dropping his hand. Walking quickly over to her "family" She made way to her cousin and within moments was in her arms. She felt the tight hold of her arms around Haley's frame. Tears were now flowing freely down her face as she heard the sobs of the brunette. Squeezing her tightly Haley breathed out.

"God Brooke, what's happening? I'm not…" Pulling away from Brooke she wiped a thumb under her cousins eye, and then forced the question. "I'm not too late am I?"


	14. Chapter 12

_**Okay please I'd appreciate a lot of feedback on this chapter. I'm a bit unsure...i felt that I really liked it but I dunno if I gave this chapter the justice it deserved. Please let me know what you think...thanks lovies appreciate all of you!  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 12: Nobody knows where we might end up…nobody knows**_

Haley turned the silver knob and entered hesitantly into the quiet room. Her body was shaking with fear. She wasn't exactly sure what to expect, didn't know what she would see. She felt the heat rise in her body as the anxiety continued to build. A part of her was relieved; she still would get a chance to see him. Spend a moment in his arms, hold his hand, and get to say an eternal goodbye. That part was the hardest for her to grasp. True she hadn't seen her dad in sometime. A decision she made a good while ago, to keep her distance from him and the lifestyle he chose to live. It wasn't that she didn't love her dad. Haley James loved her father just as much as any other girl could love their dad. She missed him every day, thought about him always. It was becoming a mother that brought change to their relationship. Not wanting to expose Natalie. Not allowing her to take witness of the way he lived his life. The only reason she walked away from him. The only reason she turned her back. She remembers the day like it was yesterday. The memory so clear to her, the day she packed up everything she could carry, got into her car, and left the place she once called home. The decision haunted her daily. Though she knew it was the best. She knew it was the right thing. She knew it back then, it would be right for herself and best for her daughter.

_***Flashback***_

Haley stood, shuffling her feet back and forth against the hardwood floors. She had been pacing for some time now, many thoughts and decisions nagging at her brain. She felt like her mind was in overdrive. Ever since she had found out three weeks prior. Ever since the doctor had confirmed, Haley James mind was in complete overload. Thoughts were constantly plaguing her, questions haunting, and it seemed like no matter how hard she looked, answers were no where to be found. Running a hand through her tangled locks, Haley looked down once more at the phone in her hand. It was just another thing taunting her. A phone call to the doctor, it could open up possibilities. A call to Brooke, would offer a friendly ear. Leaning her head back and looking to the ceiling she let out an exasperated groan before scrolling through her contacts and clicking "send" on the device. Tapping her foot she chewed on her chapped lips before the voice broke on the other line.

"Hello?" Swallowing sharply she stayed silent as the voice on the other line sighed in frustration. "Hello?" She closed her eyes, pleading with herself just to speak. All she had to do was utter one simple word. One word. It shouldn't be that hard. But it was, feeling tears well in her eyes she listened as the other grew in anger. "Look, I don't know who the hell this is…but if your not gonna say a damn thing…just stop calling me…alright?" Following that statement Haley heard a grumble before a click rang out. Looking down at her phone it read _Call__ Ended._Releasing a breath she shook her head annoyed with herself. Why couldn't she find the words? Why couldn't she at least say hello? She did it all the time. You make a phone call, you say hello. You end a phone call, you say goodbye. It was how it went. A greeting. Not as difficult as Haley was making it out to be. Nodding at herself and once again hitting send on her cell she brought the silver electronic device back to her ear. It didn't even ring twice before the agitated voice bellowed out.

"Hello? Come on who the hell is this?"

It took everything in her to part the words from her lips. "Nat…Nathan?"

"Hun, I'm home? Where are you kiddo?" Haley heard her father from downstairs. She covered the mouthpiece as she listened to the racket coming from her living room. "Hun, you home?"

"Yeah, this is Nathan. Who is this? You keep calling my phone?" Nathan's voice questioned. She couldn't be certain but he almost sounded less aggravated now that words had been uttered. And even though he still was confused as to who was calling him, a voice was actually _now_ answering back.

"Look Nathan it's…" She broke off when hearing glass shatter from below. Cringing and shaking her head knowing she would be presented with a mess when finally heading downstairs she spoke quickly. "Sorry…I…I'm sorry to bother you. It won't happen again…I umm…b…bye." Hanging up quickly she threw her phone down on her purple comforter and bolted out of her room.

Heading downstairs Haley wasn't all that surprised by the scene before her. Her dad was on his hands and knees, trying to gather all the pieces of broken glass. A rack of beers placed on the floor beside him as he struggled to collect all the pieces, and tried his hardest to stop the beer from flowing down the hardwood floor. Hearing her steps he turned his head quickly in her direction.

"Daughter!" He exclaimed with a smile lighting his entire face. Then looking down at the mess he scratched his head in confusion. "I'm not sure exactly what happened…but look." He slurred pointing to the mess and closing his fist together.

"Ah, shit." He murmured feeling the glass sever into his flesh.

"Daddy…" Haley whispered dropping to her knees beside him and taking his hand. Holding it gently in her own she gazed over at the wound. "Daddy you're bleeding. Let me clean this up. Here." Taking a hold of his arm her helped him to his feet and balanced him as he rocked back and forth. "Easy dad…okay let's just move over to the sink okay? We can clean this in a minute." She pointed to the floor and guided him around the spilt disaster. Bringing him over to the sink and aiding him to lean against it Haley reached in the cupboard and retrieved a few needed items. Holding a pair of tweezers in hand she gently brought her fathers hand under the sink.

"I need to wash off all this blood so I can have a look okay?" She spoke in a whisper. Letting the water fall freely over his hand she watched as he cringed in pain.

"Jesus Haley, this hurts." He grumbled as she cleaned at the wound before bringing the tweezers closer to the skin.

"I need to get all the glass removed. And bandage this up. We don't need any infections." Continuing to tend to her fathers hand Haley surveyed the scene. It wasn't out of the norm for there to be broken glass around the house. It wasn't out of the norm for there to be empty beer cans and bottled lying around her kitchen and living room. As her eyes moved to her father she smiled sadly noting that it wasn't out of the norm for him to be stumbling, intoxicated, or even for him to pass out on the couch or floor. Letting a sigh fall from her lips she covered his hand with the bandage and patted him encouragingly on the shoulder.

"You're good as new pop." Haley forced out a fake smile as he turned and kissed her cheek. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, the stale bitter scent that followed him wherever he went.

"I love you Haley. You are my everything." He cooed touching her cheek and stumbling slightly into her. It was a statement that he would utter just about every day. But for some reason though it struck Haley differently on this one. For sometime now it had just been the two of them. Jimmy always-needing Haley to care for him when he was drunk. Haley there to take care of her father, cook, try and clean up, and just make sure he always ended up in his bed each night. Her life at home was making sure her drunken father was okay, and praying that he would wake in the morning. She feared on a daily basis that the horrible poison he filled his body with wouldn't take him away from her. The fear, the pain, it was a lot for a young teen to handle. Hell it was a lot for anyone to handle. But she endured it day in and day out. Without giving it much thought Haley's hand drifted to her abdomen. Rubbing her stomach softly she thought about the life that was growing inside her. The innocent life that had done no wrong, that she in turn would let see no wrong. Looking around the place she called home and back at her father who was now stumbling over to the couch, Haley's eyes filled with tears. How was she going to bring her child into a place like this? Into an environment that was unsteady, insecure, and sometimes unsafe? How could she let a small innocent baby into a home filled with so much, disaster?

"It isn't right." She whispered softly as she continued to graze the skin on her stomach. The moment she found out she was pregnant. Well more like the moment she realized there was nothing she could do, she was pregnant. Haley vowed then and there that she would give this baby one hundred percent. That she would raise this baby, her baby, to the best of her ability. That she would love, care, cherish, and protect it with everything in her. How could she make that oath? How could she vow all of those things, and then bring that baby here every night?

"I can't…I can't." Haley held a hand to her mouth. In that moment she had made one of the biggest decisions of her life. It was a hard decision to come to terms with, but it had to be done. It was the only thing she could do, for herself, and for this unborn life. The only right thing to do. She had to leave this house. Haley had to say goodbye to the man she loved and called her father, she had to do it, and she had to do it for her baby.

_***End of Flashback***_

"Daddy?" Her heart broke when she saw him lying there. His frame looking much smaller than she last remembered, his face glossed in a yellow tint. She heard the faint beeps from the many monitors hooked up to him. She let a tear fall, knowing some of them were probably the only things keeping him alive. He looked like he had put on at least ten years. Lying there with his eyes shut Haley scanned every part of him. She was making a mental memory. She needed to etch this image into her mind, if this in fact was going to be the last. Her hand instantly reached out, trembling slightly she let it fall to the top of his head. Her fingers finding their way into his brown wavy hair. It was much thinner, she noted, the texture greasier than usual. As her eyes fell to his body she let a small gasp escape from her lips. Even with his frame so tiny, so fragile, his stomach swelled. It looked almost as if a basketball was present under his shirt. Like a pregnant woman's nine month belly. She assumed that was all the fluid. Brooke had explained how his organs were all simultaneously failing his body, which were all shutting themselves down. Holding back a sob in the depths of her throat Haley let her hand move down to his cheek. She could see the perspiration on his forehead, yet his cheeks were a bit cold to the touch. Outlining every wrinkle, her hand trailing over every freckle, Haley let a few more tears slip from her eyes. "Oh daddy…" Pausing she then brought her eyes to his lips. They were dry and cracked. Kissing them ever so softly she continued. "Look at you. Guess you didn't do so well on your own huh?" She cursed silently as she watched the heavy breaths causing his chest to rise and fall. "I told you that poison was so good. Look what it did to you… did to us." Letting her hand then travel down his shoulder, his arm, circling the name tattooed down his arm " Mom always hated that tattoo. She never wanted you branding yourself. Least you were smart enough to have my name there instead of hers." Smiling slightly as the warm tears trickled down her face she let out. "I always new you loved me more than her. We always had a deeper connection. Me and you against the world." Grasping his hand tightly she choked out. "I'm sorry I left you. I am so sorry…I…I didn't want to Daddy. God, you have to believe it was never because I didn't love you. Or because I stopped loving you. Because I didn't. Never once did I question my love for you Dad, never." Crying harder now she stumbled on her words. Afraid, so afraid that she wouldn't get a chance to tell him everything she needed to say, everything she wanted him to know. For years she had felt the guilt of walking out on him. She carried around the burden, knowing she was just as bad as her mother. She abandoned him when he needed her most. But she just couldn't let Natalie be a part of his life. She had tried to get him to change over the years. Had pleaded over the telephone. Asked for him to give up his addiction, and fight for his family. But the alcohol always won. And Haley never held it against him. Just blamed herself more and more for giving up on him.

"I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry." She cried, her body crumbling as she sat in the chair at his bedside. Her face pressed against his frigid hand. She felt his fingers twitch and him murmur. Her head instantly shot up and her heart broke even more when her eyes made contact with his honey brown orbs.

"Daddy." She whispered and watched as a smile lit up his run down face.

"Daughter…"

_**~~~SSSS~~~~**_

Nathan groaned with irritation. He had been lying in bed for hours now. Laying in complete darkness, looking to the ceiling, and hoping to drift into a slumber. It was useless at this point. His mind was more than likely, not going to be shutting down anytime soon. He had tried listening to some music, closing his eyes and letting himself relax, and even tried the whole counting sheep method. Yet nothing was working. He was still completely wide-awake. Thoughts were captivating him, questions lingering. He thought about this whole career choice. NBA basketball. It was who he was, or had been for a good portion of time now. It was fun, fast money, and he loved the game. Clay seemed like a nice guy, smart, dedicated; but after finding out who he was. Or more importantly, after finding out who he was dating, things just seemed a bit awkward to Nathan. Was choosing Clay to represent him a good career move? Not that he should let the past interfere with his present, but still. It was all a bit weird. Nathan Scott was a firm believer that the past was just that, the past. It didn't matter what happened with him and Haley years ago. It shouldn't matter to Clay. Right? Running a hand through his hair his mind then darted to the next though captivating his mind. Haley. She seemed so mad at him. But he just couldn't understand why. Why did she still have all this anger built up in her? All this anger towards him about something that happened so long ago? Sure, he would admit he was a bit of an ass back then. And sure, he was an even bigger ass that night. But really, he saw an opportunity. He saw an opportunity present itself, and he followed through with it. It was as simple as that. Sex was, just as simple as that. To him sex was a hobby, something he enjoyed, and something he was good at. "Still good at it" He thought smiling to himself. He never really made a big deal out of it because it wasn't, to him anyways. So why after all these years was it _still_ such a big deal to this Haley girl? He couldn't grasp it, and he didn't understand it. Releasing a puff of air he let his fingers scratch at his naked chest as he just rolled his eyes to himself. "Some girls are just complicated."

"I take _**fence**_ to that statement." He heard a tiny voice mutter from the doorway. His eyes squinting in the darkness he made out the little frame as it pattered across the carpet and jumped onto the bed. Sitting up abruptly he voiced out in concern.

"Natalie, what the he…heck are you doing? How did you get to my room?" He tried to focus in the darkness and make out if any other was present with her. But it seemed the little girl was all on her own.

"We were in here earlier. I _membered_ how to get here." Pouting her lip and crawling up on the bed, she moved closer to Nathan speaking in a hushed tone. "Jake is snoring. I _woked_ up and he was snoring so loud. I tried covering my ears, and I just couldn't get back to sleep." Smiling brightly at the man she sprawled her legs out beside him. Her body mimicking his own, back leaning up against the headboard, and lying flat. Chuckling a bit he shook his head before speaking out in a serious tone.

"Natalie you can't just roam these halls. There are a lot of strangers in this building, people you don't know. And without Jake, Clay, or myself there to protect you…" he paused searching for words to get his point across. He didn't want to scare the little girl, but he wanted to make her understand some grown ups weren't as nice as the ones that she had in her life. He needed her to understand it wasn't safe to go wandering alone.

"Just promise me you won't go off without a grown up? Unless you have me or Jake, clay or Julian…its just not a good idea to be on your own, understand?"

"What about momma? I'm always safe with her, right?" Natalie questioned cocking her head to one side. Her big blue eyes taking in everything he just said to her.

"Of course, your mother is the safest grown up to be with. She will always protect you, without a doubt. But if she isn't around, you stick with one of us guys…deal?" He leaned forward furrowing his brows at hers. Sitting up on her knees, leveling herself with Nathan, Natalie took her small hands and placed one on each side of his face. Holding his cheeks with each of her hands, she rested her forehead against his own.

"You got yourself a deal." She beamed and then looking deep into his eyes spoke with a small smile.

"I was a little mad when I first _sawed_ you."

Not moving back from the child's hold Nathan questioned softly.

"You were mad? How come little lady?" Waiting to hear her answer Nathan watched as she blew a puff of air in his direction before justifying.

"Mommy always said I was special."

Nodding in agreement Nathan kept silent as Natalie continued explaining herself to him.

"Mommy always said I was special." She repeated for the second time, staring into his eyes and whispering.

"She said I was the only one in the world with eyes as blue as mine." Opening her eyes wider she slowly rubbed her little fingers along Nathan's cheeks. Up and down, feeling the stubble of his face tickle her hands. Her forehead was still pressed gently against his and his heart melted at the entire scene. There was something special about this little girl, all right. Something so precious about her that made him almost weak in the knees. It was hard for him to pinpoint. It almost embarrassed him some, how he was putty in a five year olds hand. He felt almost weird for feeling love towards this child that he hardly knew. Sure, he was fond of kids. Someday in the future if the opportunity was there, maybe he would have one or two of his own. But he never really went out of his way to bond with them. This child though, this little bundle of joy, something made him draw near. He actually enjoyed the moments he got to see her. Looked forward to them. And for the life of him, Nathan just couldn't understand it. Bringing his lips to her nose he pecked it quickly before listening to the rest of her words.

"Your eyes are just as special as mine Natey. Almost the same. I didn't like it at first. I was mad with you. You stole my eyes!" She exclaimed before whispering. "But it's okay now." Nodding her head against his own, she let a toothy grin come over her face. "We can be special together. Me and you."


	15. Sneak Peak and a bit of words :

Love Love Love all the feedback and reviews guys! Not to mention favorite alerts and favorite authors and whatnot! Very much appreciate it! I will have a new chapter up on Wednesday or Thursday of this week. May have 2 new chapters So hang in there…

_**Whats To come:**_

_***Nathan and Clay share a conversation regarding Natalie**_

_***Jake and Haley discuss Natalie and Nathan**_

_***Flashbacks –Haley's hospital stay with Natalie, - Jake and Haley's first meeting, - Haley confides in Jake regarding Nathan**_

_***Brooke's character becomes a bit more permanent**_

_**All Coming Soon…stay tuned, or well…keep reading **_


	16. Chapter 13

_**Authors note: Kay so I don't really love this chapter. It took me forever to write because, well I am very distracted. Have a lot of things going on with me. But like I promised I updated so im sorry if you do not love it…I don't particularly love it either. but please keep reading. I promise, next time will be much better!**_

_**Chapter 13: All these questions, uncertain…answers, left hidden**_

Natalie beamed brightly as her tiny shoes cascaded against the cobblestone road. Enjoying the cool air brushing against her cheeks, and the clicking sound of her heels hitting against the street, she tightened her grip on Jakes hand. They had been walking for sometime now. Passing shops, people scattered through out the town, and taking in the fresh air.

"Where on earth are we headed Uncle Jake?" Natalie questioned looking up at the man and continued to move her small legs at the pace in which he was going.

"Honestly, not so sure Nats. I just thought it would be nice. Aren't you happy to be out of that hotel room?" He asked as the little girl just hummed softly to herself, her eyes scanning from each shop to the next, looking at the trees and flowers around. Since the basketball game two nights ago, no one really had left the hotel. Besides Julian and Haley, everyone seemed to just stay indoors. Jake craved fresh air, needed to explore. Gripping the child's hand tighter in his own he looked down at the young brunette.

"Besides, don't you think it's about time you and I got some time together? Don't you miss me?" Jake asked, his bottom lip protruding out in a fake pout.

"Oh of course I miss you. You're right Jakey! I think _us_ time was the best idea." The two shared a similar smile before continuing down the road hand in hand. Though Natalie may not play with Jake as much as Julian, and though Jake didn't see the world in the same light Julian did, Jake did mean a great deal to her. He was everything to the little girl, everything and more. Jake was the one Natalie would run to in the middle of the night. If ever having a bad dream, his room would be the first she would seek out. If she wasn't feeling well, if she felt any kind of pain or discomfort, Jake was the one she wanted holding her in his arms. He brought her comfort and security in way no other could. He was her Jakey, Her uncle Jake, and one of her men.

"Can I umm… Can I ask you a question?" Natalie asked in a soft tone. She looked to the street, to the bird perched on the rim of the trashcan, and then to the cobble stone ground. She toyed with the questions in her mind. She wasn't sure what or how to ask, but for some reason these thoughts had been plaguing her. Jake looked at her young face. Her eyebrows were knitted together; she looked as if she was in deep thought. Watching her bit the corner of her lip he noted just how much Natalie resembled Haley. How she had the same nervous twitches, same demeanor, and mannerisms.

"Nats what's going on in that pretty little head of yours? Huh, what's up kiddo?"

Stopping momentarily he looked down at the five year old as she spoke almost in a whisper.

"You came before me right? You were around when I was just a teensy tiny baby." Pausing, Natalie looked into the brown eyes that she trusted so much. Tilting her head from one side to the other she threw out curiously.

"Did you…did you ever meet my _real_ Daddy?"

Jake looked to Natalie with complete surprise. He knew she was growing older. She was five and usually at that age, kids start to get curious. She was already so smart for her age; so it shocked him that these questions hadn't come sooner. But hearing it now, it still took him a bit by surprise. She had never touched on the subject of her birth father before. He wasn't prepared. He hadn't even discussed with Haley the proper answers he should be giving. Clearing his throat and scratching the back of his neck he tried to come up with something to say.

"Natalie…I…well…I umm…No baby girl I never met him." He conceded. It was the truth, well kind of. Up until this trip to Charlotte, Jake had never interacted with Nathan Scott. Sure he had heard about the guy who fathered his little princess. Haley had filled him in on the events of the party. She even spoke to him about the telephone conversations exchanged between the set of parents. He knew all the its and ins on their "relationship." But what he didn't know was what exactly he should be saying to the little girl before him. He didn't want to lie to her. But he knew the truth, but it wasn't his truth to share.

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

Jake sighed in exhaustion as he ran his hands over his face. It was three o clock in the morning. Being an intern at Tree Hill hospital was starting to take a toll on him. He felt as if he hadn't slept in ages. And in all reality, he hadn't. Just out of college, Jake wasn't exactly sure which specialty he would in the end pursue. He enjoyed trauma, although sometimes it was a bit difficult to stomach. He also enjoyed plastic, something about recreating someone, fixing their damage, and making them whole once more. But lately, upon meeting a certain individual, he had been drawn to pediatric. To help a child in need, care for a baby or infant, and the miracles that the doctors performed. Peds was something he was definitely beginning to consider. Turning the corner of the hospital, two coffees in hand, he made his way over to the familiar room. It had become a ritual for the last month. Whenever he had a free moment on his shift, he would make sure to visit a certain duo. Whatever time, day or night, he knew she would be up. She would be up, and in need of his company. Coming to a halt in the doorway, he silently looked in on the sight before him. She was sitting in the corner chair, her arms delicately tucked under her tiny baby; tears were slowly drifting down her cheeks. She had a smile displayed on her face, even though he could see the sadness. His heart broke as she whispered out to her daughter.

"Mommy is so sorry Natalie. I'm so, so sorry." She shook her auburn locks and bit her bottom lip as the tears kept filling her eyes. "You might not understand it Natalie, but I promise. I promise you that I am doing the right thing. Some day bunny, you will understand."

Clearing his throat he shifted from one foot to another as he watched the young teens eyes look up in shock. Quickly bringing a hand to her cheeks she tried to wipe the evidence away. Jake had learned, she had hated showing weakness.

"Sorry, I just thought I would bring you some coffee." Jake slowly spoke as he moved closer to the girl. She was younger than he was, just about five years. He was twenty-two, she was sixteen. Jake had been introduced to her a few weeks prior. He had run into her while passing. The hospital was only so big, and she had spent many nights there. Placing the coffees gently down on the end table beside her, Jake bent down at his knees. Kneeling affront of the two, he brought his hand to the baby's delicate skin. Running his fingertips over the top of her bald little head, he spoke gently.

"You are going to be okay Haley." Looking up momentarily he locked eyes on the nervous young girl. Smiling he offered her a nod before continuing. "Trust me, getting to know you these past few weeks. Seeing how you are with her already, I can tell Haley. I can just see it. You Haley James, you are a fighter. You are strong and you will survive this. You will be a great mother. Just have some faith." Pausing to drop a kiss on Natalie's head he whispered. "And she will understand. When the time comes, she will get why you ran." Hearing her sigh he watched as she shook her head. Moving forward she managed to avoid contact with him as she stood to her feet. Pacing the room and rocking her child in her arms she exclaimed.

"I didn't run Jake. I…I didn't."

"Haley…"

"No." She interrupted. Looking to the ceiling and grunting out she carried on. "No. I didn't run. You…you weren't there Jake. You don't know. Okay maybe I ran from my dad. But that…that had to be done."

"I know." He whispered even though he knew she didn't need his agreement. At this point she wasn't even listening. She just continued to ramble on.

"I had to leave my dad. It wasn't safe for Natalie. I would be a terrible mom if I had stayed, if I let her witness that kind of life. So I left. But really, look where I ended up. I'm in Tree Hill Jake. I came all the way from Georgia to North Carolina, which okay isn't that long but still. My pregnant ass hated going from bus to bus. I got cramped, my feet ached, there were some scary ass people too let me tell…"

"Haley!" Jake laughed as she ranted. These last few weeks he had shared many conversations with Haley. One thing that he learned for sure, she could talk. And when she was nervous or excited, forget it. The rambling could carry on and on. Smiling at his newfound friend he watched as red creeped up her neck and cascaded along her cheeks. Shaking her head embarrassed she persisted.

"I know, sorry, rambling. But anyway like I was saying. I came here Jake. I came to them. I came to Brooke, I went to Nathan…"

"And you ran at the first sign of danger." Moving over to the pacing girl he turned her sharply in his arms. Placing a hand on each of his shoulders he reminded her. "I am on your side here Haley. I get it. Trust me I see your pain, feel your hurt, and I am behind you one hundred percent. I get why you made the choices you did. But Haley, they were your choices. Not telling Nathan, avoiding Brooke, walking away from your past and starting over. It's all your choices to make." Bringing a kiss to Haley's forehead he pulled the pair gently into his arms. Rubbing her back softly he felt her relax in his arms. He had only known the girl for a month. Only three simple weeks, yet he knew his life would forever be altered. He knew Haley James and Natalie James would forever be a part of his life.

"Care to make this a three way?" The voice broke through the room. Chuckling and hearing a laugh spill from Haley as well; they turned to the other body present in the doorway. Oh, and who could forget Julian Baker.

_****END OF FLASHBACK****_

"I just don't understand it then. I mean where did I come from? Is that whole stork thing true?" Natalie questioned, her nose scrunching up at the idea. "I mean I couldn't have possibly been dropped into Mommas belly from a stork."

"Wait, huh?" Jake asked with a bit of a laugh. He wasn't sure where she had gotten that idea. "A stork dropped you in your mothers belly? Who the hell told you a thing like that?" Jake questioned shaking his head and releasing another laugh.

Natalie pointed her finger at the man accusingly before he placed his hands up in surrender.  
>"Sorry, I know, bad word. It just slipped." Watching the young child hold out her hand expectantly, he nodded before stating. "I will be sure to put a dollar in the <em><strong>no<strong>____**no**_ jar the minute we get home." Watching her open her mouth to speak he quickly cut her off before taking her hand once more and continuing their walk down the street. "I promise I won't forget."

"Okay, but be sure to put a _five_ in there too, for Nathan. That boy has a real potty mouth Uncle Jake... If we keep him around long enough, I'll be _**richest**_!" And just like that the conversation was over. She was no longer focused on her real daddy. She didn't ask another question. She just continued speaking about this topic and that. Rambling on and on about all sorts of different things, stories that Jake found quite amusing. He did make a mental note to have a talk with Haley though. Natalie was getting older, she was growing more and more curious by the day. Soon she would be starting Kindergarten. She would need some answers. They would all need to give her answers.

**~~~~~~SSSSSSSS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I need a few things answered." Nathan stated simply as he sat across from Clay. The two had gone to a business brunch. Papers were scattered everywhere across the table, along with their breakfast plates. They sat at the towns' local diner going over contracts, legal documents, and compensation. Clay had been very efficient and thorough. He had provided Nathan with any information that he might need. He was grateful that Clay took his job so seriously, he felt safe in his hands. But, right now Nathan wasn't focused on basketball. His mind was still over stocked with so many thoughts, many questions, and it was truly getting hard for him to concentrate.

"Sure man, shoot." Clay responded as he continued flipping through the documents. Placing Xs where Nathan's signature was needed.

"I uhh…I was just wondering about something really. It's not, I mean it's not important or anything but." He paused running a hand through his hair. Nathan felt odd speaking to Clay about this. Wasn't even sure if any of this was his business. Well, he was actually _sure_ it wasn't _any_ of his business, but still. He was curious. And his curiosity was getting the best of him.

"Yeah man, what is it?" Clay questioned, his gaze still on the paper work.

"So where's Natalie's father?" He blurted. The question had been plaguing him. First upon meeting Natalie she was nothing more than a simple kid, a five-year-old daughter belonging to Haley, the girlfriend of his future agent. Now having spent a few moments with her, she was adorable, humorous, a shining light. She got under his skin in a way no woman was able to. After all, she wasn't a woman. She was a beautiful child, which seemed to bring a smile to his face. He just couldn't understand someone, anyone walking away from her. What kind of guy just abandons his kid like that? It made his blood boil just thinking about it. Sure, he was no saint. In fact, committing several sins, several times a night was one of his favorite past times. He enjoyed sex, loved to gamble, would tell the occasional lie. But one thing for sure, he would never father a kid and just abandon them. It wasn't in him. He couldn't fathom the idea.

"What do you mean?" Clay threw back. Still not looking up to meet Nathan's gaze. It was almost as if he had no interest in the topic.

"Like where is the guy? Did you ever meet him? Know his name?" Nathan rolled his eyes in a bit of irritation. Reaching over the table he grabbed the papers forcefully.

"Dude what the hell?" Clay groaned grasping the papers and flattening them against the table. "These are important documents. I don't want them all wrinkled. "God, what does it matter anyway?"

"It doesn't. I mean I'm just curious I guess." Nathan shrugged, his fingers ripping at the paper place mat. He didn't know why it mattered. Why he was up half the night thinking about it. He was just curious, extremely curious.

"Just, have you ever met him?"

Nathan stayed silent as Clay leaned back against the booth, his head resting in his hands, elbows pointing outward.

"Nah man, I never met him. He was long gone before Natalie even came around."

"Has Haley ever talked about him? Ever said anything?"

"Well there was this one time, but other than that…no"

_*****FLASHBACK*** **_

Clay was sitting in his living room. His arms were wrapped securely around his girlfriends' waist. They were cuddled on the couch watching the comedy movie Knocked Up. Laughter filled the room several times from both his girlfriend and himself. It was the beginning of the movie and so far, both seemed to be enjoying it. It was just beginning to get to the part where the woman's character finds out she is in fact pregnant. Clay started to feel Haley shift a bit in her spot. She reached for her wine before bringing it to her lips and taking a large gulp.

"Everything alright babe?" Clay whispered his eyes still glued to the television.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." She snuggled closer in Clays arms once more and he squeezed her side tighter.

"I think I need more wine." Haley exclaimed, reaching for the wine bottle and filling her glass. Clay watched as the woman broke down on the screen. Chuckling to himself he felt Haley squirm beside him.

"Are you seriously laughing at her?" Haley mumbled. Clay turned his head to the side and caught his girlfriends' glare.

"What?" he questioned. Not understanding the look she was giving him. Her eyes squinting as she toyed with the blanket that was draped over her.

"You're seriously freaking laughing at her crying? God Clay, heartless much?" Clays eyes grew wide with surprise.

"What…Haley it's just a movie. It's supposed to be funny." Looking at his girlfriend he noticed the moisture building in her eyes as she shook her head and starting moving her body up from the couch.

"Are you…Hey…hey what's wrong sweetie?" Clay questioned as he grasped Haley's wrist, turning her around.

"She's scared. She is scared, and alone, and pregnant." Haley shook her head one again, more tears filling her eyes. "She is scared, alone, and pregnant and for some reason…for some god damn reason you find it funny." Whispering the last part softly. "It's definitely not funny Clay."

"Haley." Clay rubbed his hands up and down his girlfriends' arms. He didn't mean to make her cry. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"No, seriously Clay. What she is feeling right now; there are no words…the feeling. God Clay that feeling is, I don't even know. I love Natalie. I love Natalie with every fiber of my very being. But when I found out that I was pregnant, the moment when it all sunk in that I had to do this alone, I never have been so scared. Knowing that you don't have someone there who loves you. Or okay maybe if you have the father there but he doesn't…he doesn't really even know you. How can you trust him with your child? It's all just a lot to handle clay. It's a lot for her. And it was A LOT for me."

_*****END OF FLASHBACK*****_

"That's basically all she gave me. I just always assumed he was a nobody. Honestly it's none of my business."

Nathan nodded his head, even though he didn't agree. Obviously Haley had a lot of hurt. Obviously she went through a lot being a single mother, a single young mother. Nathan never thought about that aspect before. The only reason he had been curious about the whole thing was because of Natalie. He hated knowing some bastard just walked away from her. Really though, he never put much thought about Haley. The guy also walked away from her as well. The way that Clay made it seem, she didn't even know Natalie's father that well.

"That sucks, must have been hard on Haley. And Nats, I mean she has no dad." Nathan exclaimed.

"She's got Julian and Jake." Clay spoke as if it was nothing. It didn't faze him. Nathan took a sip of his juice before speaking with a frown placed on his face.

"Yeah, she does. She has Jake and she has Julian. But she doesn't have a daddy to hold her or kiss her goodnight."


	17. To all my lovely readers!

_**Authors Notice:**_

_**Oh boy **____** so I hope I haven't lost any of you amazing viewers! I am so terribly sorry that I haven't updated in ages. Holidays came and went and as usual there is always some chaos with that right? And then my job decided to put me on so many more hours, which in turn only made me exhausted and quite grumpy I have to say. So I momentarily lost the desire to let my fingers do the typing. I started the next chapter and was almost finished with it when there was a family emergency. Lot of drama and anxiety but luckily he is okay. I was down for a bit though…gosh this year has already been so hectic. But im done with the excuses. Clearly I am back! I will be posting 1 or 2 chapters tonight! So check back! **____** I hope you forgive me and continue to read!**_


	18. Chapter 14

Okay I need to clarify something real quick with all of you cuz I don't know if any of you are getting confused. If you are a bit confused about where exactly this story takes place…. I am going to sum up some of it for you.

**Haley lived in Georgia with her dad**

**Brooke lived in Tree Hill**

**Haley met Nathan in Tree Hill visiting with Brooke (her cousin)**

**Haley, Clay, Julian, Jake, Natalie all live in Georgia**

**Haley met Jake in Tree Hill and had Natalie in Tree Hill hospital (you will come to find out why shortly) even though she lived in Georgia**

**Haley's dad ended up moving to Tree Hill and lived with Brookes parents**

**Haley & Julian are in Tree Hill currently because of her dad being sick**

I hope that clears up things. I don't know if anyone was confused before or not…lol but just incase love u all! And on with the next Chapter:

_**Chapter 14: When all else fails…turn to me…. PART ONE**_

Her eyes remained focused on the ground beneath her. Her black heals being her line of focus as she stood still. She hadn't moved from her position on the grass in the last twenty minutes. It was like her body was molded to that very spot. Tears were no longer present in her eyes but the lump in her throat only continued to grow. Haley James was numb. It was the only word to describe the emotions she was feeling, or the lack of emotions she was _not_ feeling. Her eyes were swollen from her previous cries, and burned with redness. Her body shivered involuntary and she didn't even turn when a hand softly moved along her back.

"Hales…Haley we should. "Hearing him pause she turned in the direction of her best friend. She looked into his concerned eyes. Watched as he gave a halfhearted smile and reached out to touch her cheek. "It's time to go now Haley." His words fell to her ears and she only grimaced at the thought. How was she supposed to leave him? How was she just supposed to turn her back and walk away from the man she called Daddy? Shaking her head at the idea she couldn't even seem to fathom it. She left him before. She packed away her things and completely abandoned the man who fathered her. She ran away from him and left him alone to perish. She couldn't possibly let herself do it again. Haley chewed on her bottom lip but just remained silent as she continued to look into Julian's stare.

"Sweetie…" His words were hushed, almost in a whisper. She knew he was assessing his next words. She saw the fear in his gaze. Julian was afraid to break her. Afraid of the state she was in. "God, I know this is hard for you Hales. I hate that you are feeling this pain."

"I don't feel anything." Haley stated almost robotically. And truth be told, she didn't. She had fallen into a place where her entire mind and body was clouded over. It felt as if she was non-existing.

"Hales…" Julian's voice broke out once more. He brought his hands over her shoulders, let them grip her arms and fall down her sides. He pulled her close to him and placed his forehead gently against her own.

"I know you Haley James. I see right through you. And I'm here." Brushing his lips against the tip of her nose he closed his eyes and held her to him. "We're both here. I'm with you Hales. You can be weak with me."

"I just…" Her words finally spilled out, showing a tiny bit of emotion." I just don't feel it Jules. I am empty, emotionless. Right now I'm just lost" Turning her head to look at the cemented tombstone resting beside her feet. Reading her fathers name over and over again, she let a sigh escape from her lips. "I am just so, so lost."

_**~~~~SSSSSSSS~~~~~~**_

"You know what I think?" Natalie looked to the three grown men before her. Taking a fry and popping into her mouth, she licked the salt from her lips with wide eyes and waited for one to question back.

"What do you think Nats?" Jake asked with a smile as he stole one of the French fries off the young child's plate. Pointing at him accusingly for taking food from her she then shrugged before stating simply.

"I think Momma and Uncle Jules are lost." Licking some remaining ketchup from her fingertip she nodded as if agreeing with her own statement.

"I mean why else would they leave me here, alone…for days."

"Here wipe your mouth." Jake replied handing Natalie a white paper napkin before continuing.

"You little girl, are not alone. You are in the hands of three very capable men." He then gestured to himself before looking over at Clay and Nathan. The pair was currently engaged in a very _serious_ arm wrestling match. Both with fierce looks of concentration placed on their faces. Natalie raised an eyebrow in question, which caused a laugh to fall from Jakes lips.

"Okay point taken." Handing her his milk shake so the young girl could take a sip. He added. "But, you do have me. I am good at taking care of you right baby girl?"

"Oh of course silly. You are one of the bestest." Letting a frown fall to her face she tugged gently at her sleeves. It had been a total of five days since Haley and Julian had departed to Tree Hill. Though the five year old was having a blast with the guys, she was really starting to miss her mother. Since Natalie was born both mother and daughter had never gone a night without one another and now Haley had been away from Natalie for four consecutive nights. It was starting to bother the little girl. Even at a young age of five Natalie was very aware something was wrong. She knew when he mom hugged her tightly goodbye and left her behind to stay with Jake, Clay and Nathan that something bad had happened. Her little mind just wasn't sure exactly what that bad thing was. Watching the tears quickly build up in the young girls eyes Jake quickly reached over the table.

"Natalie what's wrong baby?" He reached for her arms but was unsuccessful in lifting her from across the table. "Clay will you move out of the way damn it?" His voice spoke in frustration as he pushed Clays shoulder. Both boys momentarily paused the arm wrestling match and looked to Jake and Natalie.

"Geez what the hell Jake?" Clay questioned as Jake pushed him from the booth and walked across the small table.

Nathan turned his attention towards the child who was now openly crying. Her tiny sobs being heard among the group. His first reaction was to reach for the girl who had grown special to him these last few days. Without further thought he grabbed Natalie and scooped her into his lap before Jake got a chance. Placing her securely in his arms he laid her head against his chest and hugged her to him gently.

"Baby what happened? Huh?" He questioned aloud as she climbed up his body and buried her head into the nape of his neck, her arms instantly tightening around his neck.

"Here let me take her." Jake stated as his hands went to reach for Natalie.

"It's fine! She's…she's fine." Nathan cut out quickly. Moving Natalie a bit closer to his own body and keeping Jake from taking her. "It's…I got her." He stated softer realizing he had no right to raise his voice at Jake. He couldn't explain why he was so quick in denying him. After all the relationship he himself had with Natalie was not even comparable to the relationship she had with Jake. But for some reason, at this moment, Nathan wanted to be the one to protect her. He wanted to be the one that made her feel safe. And yet, he had no idea why.

"Natalie…Sweetie…" Jake spoke softly as he placed his hand onto the back of her head. "Hey what happened there princess? We were having fun. What got you all upset?"

"Shhh.. It's okay…" Nathan cooed as he whispered in her ear, his shirt starting to dampen from her tears. "You want to tell us what's wrong?"

Natalie released a tiny hiccup as she sat back. Her eyes searching Nathan's and turning to Jake as her bottom lip trembled.

"I miss my mommy." Brushing her hair out of her eyes with the back of her small hand she hiccupped once more. "I really like _**yous**_ guys. I do." She nodded as more tears sprang from her eyes. "But I want to see my mommy."

Nathan instantly brought a hand to her face. Using his thumb to slide along her cheeks, brushing each tear away. His heart broke seeing her small precious face covered in tears.

"I know you miss your mom kiddo. And I know Jake here really misses Uncle Julian." He snickered causing Natalie to release a broken giggle through her cries. "So… how about we do something about that huh?"

"Nate man I don't know if…" Jake started only to be interrupted by Natalie.

"Are we going to find Momma?" Her voice grew with excitement as she tilted her head to the side in question. "We're gonna go and _**kiplap**_ Momma and Julian?"

"Kidnap." Nathan and Jake both corrected in unison.

"Nathan I don't know if this is such a good idea." Jake stated. Taking Natalie to Tree Hill would be something Haley wouldn't approve of. She would be furious if they just showed up unannounced. She was already dealing with so much. He couldn't bear to think of the added stress and worry she would feel at the possibility of her family finding out some of her hidden truths.

"Come on Jake. What could be the harm?" Clay asked. He had been silent, as this entire scene had played out. Wasn't really sure how to respond to what was going on with the three. But he had to admit, seeing his girlfriend sounded like a good idea to him.

"Please Jakey? Please? I really miss Momma." Natalie begged looking to her favorite man and flashing her tiny lashes in his direction.

"Oh come on Nat don't give me that look…."

"Yeah Jakey please?" Nathan teased.

"Ugh Haley is going to kill me." Jake conceded as Natalie shrieked with excitement. throwing her arms around Nathan's neck once more as she placed a sloppy kiss to his cheek and exclaimed.

"You're my hero Nathan. Like my knight in shining horror!"

The three men shared a laugh. Nathan smiling down at the little girl who was beaming so brightly, Clay relieved that he would finally be in his girlfriends presence, and Jake having that all too familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling you can't just ignore, the one that told him one thing and one thing only.

"This is definitely a bad idea."


	19. Chapter 14: PART TWO

_**Chapter 14: When all else fails…turn to me…. PART TWO**_

Haley sat in silence. She was in the guest bedroom of the house that belonged to her Aunt and Uncle. For the last few nights Julian and herself had been put up in a quaint hotel in town. But tonight, tonight she would be staying in a house all too familiar to her. She hadn't been here in ages, since before Natalie was born. There wasn't a thing that had changed. Brooke's room had been kept the same, as well as her aunt and uncles bedroom, the living room, kitchen, and the guest room. The only thing that differed was now there were a bit more items. Looking around the quiet guest room her eyes landed on a few belongings of her father. A pile of clean folded clothes, a brown leather wallet, and a few unimportant knick-knacks that he held dear. Walking over to the dresser her fingertips lightly grazed the leather wallet. Releasing a breath she didn't even realize to be holding she brought the item into her grasp and opened it slowly.

"He kept you in his wallet." She whispered as she ran a hand over the darling little girl present in the photo. "The smile that could light up a room, eyes that could melt your heart." Running her finger along the picture, she was completely lost in thought.

"Haley."

Haley jumped at the unexpected voice. She turned her head in shock and accidentally dropped her fathers' wallet to the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The brunette stated simply in her raspy voice. Haley watched as she quickly bent her knees and reached for the leather item. Her eyebrows furrowed instantly upon seeing the photo.

"Who…this isn't you." Haley agreed with the statement by shaking her head in terms of saying "no." It wasn't her. There was no way she could deceive Brooke in saying that it was. After all, the pair grew up together. They were friends since infancy. Brooke sure as hell knew what Haley looked like as a child.

"Okay?" Brooke tilted her head to the side. Her eyes were squinting as if trying to solve the questions in her mind. "Okay so who is this little girl Hales?"

"It's nobody." Haley said but grimaced the moment the words left her mouth. How could she stand here and deny her own child? How could she stand before Brooke and call someone that meant everything to her, nothing? Shaking her head once again and reaching for the wallet she quickly pulled it from Brookes grasp. She didn't want her staring at the photo any longer. She was exhausted, worn down, drained. She didn't want to be answering these questions right now.

"Haley?" Brooke questioned once more. "Haley who is this little girl in your dads wallet? And why on earth does she look so goddamn much like you?"

Holding the bridge of her nose Haley closed her eyes momentarily and took a deep breath. Opening them slowly she was met with a very curious and very comforting gaze. It had been easy before. As hard as it was to keep Natalie a secret she knew back then it was the best thing for her. So it was easier for her to hide it. But now as Natalie was turning into such a beautiful, breathtaking child, denying that she was her daughter was something she couldn't bring herself to do. Slowly walking over to the bed Haley sat down on the edge of the mattress. Looking to Brooke she tapped a spot beside her.

"I think I'll stand, thanks." Brooke muttered. Nodding in understanding she bit her bottom lip before beginning to explain.

"I never wanted to keep this from you Brooke. I never…I never thought it would be like this." She toyed with her fingertips afraid to look her in the eyes. She knew this entire revelation would destroy what little of a relationship they had left. She knew Brooke would feel betrayed by it all. She knew Brooke wouldn't understand it. Not if she left out all the missing pieces. For Haley to salvage any part of their relationship she would have to be completely honest with her cousin. She was done with all the secrets.

"Keep what from me Haley?"

Haley held a hand up as if asking Brooke to stop. If she was going to do this, if she was going to completely open up here then she needed complete silence.

"I always thought you would be in the delivery room. I always thought you'd be there holding my hand when I delivered my baby. That's what we planned right? So I just always assumed it would happen that way."

"Haley…"

"Her name is Natalie…. She is five years old. She's beautiful Brooke. I…I mean she's a little small for her age. She was born a premi so I guess it was to be expected, but my lord is she smart. You call me tutor girl, but let me tell you my baby girl is going to be a genius. She isn't even in kindergarten yet and she's already spelling her name. Hell she is already spelling my name. And Julian's, Jakes, Clays, yours."

"Mine?" Brookes voice boasted in complete exasperation.

"She knows who you are Brooke. We talk about you every now and again. You're her auntie Brooke. Cousin just didn't seem to fit. She knows you live in Tree Hill and makes me promise that one day we will come visit."

Haley paused for a moment and tried to collect her words.

"I wanted to tell you B. I thought about calling you every day."

"Then why the hell didn't you? Really Haley? If our friendship meant that much to you…if I meant that much…why would… How could you just leave like that? I didn't know where you went. Your dad, he couldn't find you. Nobody understood it. You just got up and abandoned all of us."

"I had too!" Haley shrieked, standing to her feet and walking closer to her cousins' form.

"What was I supposed to do? I was so young Brooke. I am still so fucking young! My life has been turned upside down ever since my mother left. My dad..." Haley paused pointing at what was left of her father, the wallet, clothes, and knick-knacks. "My dad had a heart of gold…but what was bigger than that… What was bigger than all of us was his addiction to alcohol. I couldn't let Natalie be exposed to that life. I didn't want her to grow up in a house where Grandpa was always stumbling around, passing out, and leaving bottles around the house. I didn't want that for her. I wanted more than what my life consisted of. She deserved it! She still deserves it." Haley started pacing as she thought back to her own childhood.

"I deserved better Brooke. I deserved so much more then what my parents gave me. I love my dad. It breaks my heart that the only man I truly ever loved had to leave me."

"You left him first Haley." Brooke spoke, annoyance evident in her voice.

"Maybe, maybe you would see it like that. Maybe your parents and my father did too. But I didn't do any of it because I didn't love him. I just did it because I love Natalie that much more. I can't regret leaving." Sitting down on the bed once more Haley finally looked up at Brooke. Giving a small sad smile she continued. "I don't regret leaving. I did what I thought and still believe was best for my little girl. I am a mom Brooke. I am a mom. I have to be better than what I had. I have to give her more. Can't you see? My dad's house wasn't a place to raise a baby.

"No…" Brooke stated, joining Haley on the bed.

"But why didn't you turn to me? When all else fails, we always had one another. You could have turned to me. Why didn't you? Why didn't you let me in?"

Haley sat silent for a moment. Debating weather or not what she was about to tell her cousin would be in her best interest. Was she ready to reveal all the truths? Looking to the ceiling and shaking her head she found the courage and the words.

"I wanted to Brooke. I honestly did. And after I left dads…I came to you."

"You came to me? No you never came here Haley. You never even said goodbye." Brooke stated with wide eyes. It was the moment that changed everything for the two of them. The moment Haley packed her bags and turned her back on her friends and family. Brooke completely was baffled and heartbroken. She couldn't understand what would make Haley abandon her in such a way. After all with the lives the two shared, they were it for one another. The rock and support each needed in their lives. They found everything they needed in each other. But Haley took that away. She walked away and broke the bond that was greater than most.

"But I tried B…There are things you don't know. Things I haven't told you."

"Well that's a surprise." Brooke bit back, hurt and anger evident in her voice.

"Just…just hear me out okay. The day I left my dads…"

~_**~~~FLASHBACK~~~~**_

_**Haley chewed intently on her bottom lip and willed herself not to cry. She had been on this damn bus for god knows how long and she was reaching a breaking point. Her eyes were full of unshed tears. She took deep breaths to ease the pain and anxiety that was eating up inside of her.**_

"_**You're doing the right thing. You're doing the right thing. You're doing the right thing."**_

_**Haley repeated over and over to herself. Leaving her home was one of the most painful things she ever had to experience in her young life. She had waited until her father had passed out. She waited to hear his gentle snore and knew the booze had done its job for the day. Then she escaped to her room where she packed as many things as possible into a luggage bag. The only things coming along with her on this journey was much-needed clothes, personal items, and a framed photo of herself and her father. It was difficult. This entire situation was extremely hard on her. Letting a hand fall to her stomach she let her thumb gently caress her skin.**_

"_**I'm doing it for my baby. I am doing it so he or she can have a better life. I'm protecting my child. I am being a good mother." Haley nodded still trying to convince herself and let the guilt ease. She knew this was right. She didn't doubt her child's life would better from this move. She just wasn't sure of the damage that her leaving would cause her father. She shook her head not letting her mind process those thoughts and looked to the road ahead of them.**_

"_**Welcome To Tree Hill, North Carolina." The little sign read on the side of the road.**_

_**Haley let a small smile grace her lips despite the urge to cry. It was the first time she had smiled in several hours. She had decided upon leaving her own home in Georgia that the only place suitable to raise this child would be in the small town of Tree Hill. It was where her cousin and best friend Brooke Davis lived. Brooke was always there for Haley when times were tough. They would get through this together. Like all the other obstacles that had come Haley's way, she knew with Brookes help everything would turn out okay. Or at least they would somehow make it work. Looking down at the cell phone she held tightly in her hands she decided now would also be a good time to call another certain individual. There was no use after all hiding this from him. Haley was moving to Tree Hill. She would be living with Brooke. She was sure Nathan would run into her at sometime. How would she possibly be able to look him in the eye without telling him the truth? He was the father of her baby. She might not like it, she might even regret it, but the fact of the matter was Haley James was now forever tied to her one nightstand… Nathan Scott. **_

"_**Hey this is Scott. Can't reach my phone right now. Look for me on the court, or well leave a message if you feel the desire." Haley groaned when reaching the idiotic voicemail of Nathan Scott. Was it really this hard to get in touch with the guy? Or maybe he just decided to stop answering the calls received from her number. After all since finding out she was carrying his baby she had been calling him repeatedly only to hang up when his voice came through the line. Closing the lid on her cell phone she shrugged her shoulders before feeling the bus come to a stop. Reaching for her bag that rested along her feet, she rose on her legs and exited the bus quickly. **_

"_**Here goes nothing."**_

_**~~~~SSSSS~~~~**_

_**Haley was thankful Tree Hill was such a small town. Her legs were starting to grow tired. She had walked from the bus stop all the way to her Aunt and Uncles house, but it was manageable. Wiping a bit of perspiration from her forehead she adjusted the strap on her shoulder. Placing her hand quickly to her abdomen she whispered.**_

"_**This may just end up being our new home bunny." Taking a deep breath and pushing herself forward she knocked abruptly on the wooden red door.**_

"_**It would be just my luck for no one to be home." She continued conversing with herself. "Come on B, I am dead tired. Not to mention it is hot as hell out here. God." Reaching for the doorknob she turned it slowly to find the door unlocked. Entering the house she took in the automatic welcoming feel. This was always her home away from home. Being in Brookes house always made her feel safe and secure. Placing her back on the wooden floor she gazed up at the staircase before her.**_

"_**Maybe she's napping?" She questioned as she let her legs carry her up each step. Growing closer to Brooke's bedroom she smiled hearing the voice of her cousin. It only took hearing Brookes voice to send a wave of calmness through Haley. Brooke was her cousin yes, but she was truly her very best friend. At first Haley had thought she would wait to tell Brooke about the pregnancy. She knew Nathan Scott was an acquaintance of the brunette and she didn't want to be the cause of any animosity towards the other. But now standing here she knew it was all going to work out. She would have Brooke's love and support. She would make a stable environment for her child. And her and Nathan, well they were merely strangers. Strangers that shared one night together, a night that ultimately will be the result of a major change in both of their lives. Even still, Haley let the idea of getting to know Nathan enter into her mind. He was the father of her baby. She wanted to know things about him. She wanted them to be on decent terms. That is if he even would stick around. Standing affront Brookes bedroom door she reached for the doorknob ready to surprise her cousin, when Brookes voice stopped her.**_

"_**You have any idea how good you are at that? I mean damn baby…" Brooke called out making Haley freeze in her spot. Brooke wasn't…was she?**_

"_**Fuck yeah Brooke…you're amazing!"**_

"_**Mmm…we definitely have to do this more often. Oh God." Brooke bellowed and Haley had to bring a hand over her mouth to contain her laughter. Red was cascading over her cheeks and neck. She was finding this moment quite humorous. Deciding she better let Brooke **finish** what she was doing. Haley turned from the door and was about to depart back downstairs when the next words stopped her in her tracks.**_

"_**Ohhh Nathan…" **_

"_**Brooke." His voice called back "**_"_Mmm…baby your skin is so smooth. I love the way you feel.__**" Haley's eyes widened at the familiar line. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Her mouth had seemingly dropped open. Tears were in her eyes before she even had time to process the entire scene.**_

"_**You've got to be kidding me." Haley whispered looking to the ceiling. "I thought pregnancy was my punishment for my sexual acts? Now I get a front row seats to this?" Shaking her head she let her hands drop to her sides and she once again turned away from the door. Swallowing the lump in her throat and letting the tears now fall freely she made her way down the stairs, scooped her bag in her arms, and exited her home away from home.**_

"_**It's just going to be me and you kid." Haley cried out as the tears pummeled down her cheeks. She cried for her dad who she knew would have woken by now, realizing his daughter walked out on him the way his wife once had. She cried for mother, who should have never left her daughter behind and forced her to grow up at such a young age. She cried for her cousin Brooke, who had no knowledge of the hurt and pain she had just caused Haley, who didn't realize the strain that had just been made in their friendship.. She cried for her child, who would be born with innocence, who didn't ask to be brought into this dysfunctional world, and who may not get to experience a household with both a mother and a father. And lastly, Haley James cried for herself. She sat on the curb a few houses down from Brookes and let her head fall into her hands. She cried for the mistakes she made and where her life was at such a young age. She was just a child herself and everything was such a mess. One night with one faceless jock and her life was in complete shambles.**_

_**~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~**_

Tears were pooling in Haley's eyes as she finished reliving that fateful moment with Brooke. She instantly took note to the confusion in the others eyes.

"I…I'm sorry Haley but I just don't understand. You came here? You wanted me to help you. You wanted to live here. Get away from your dad and his lifestyle." Pausing for a moment Brooke turned to Haley and let out a dry laugh. "You wanted me to be part of this but you left? You left why, because I was having sex with Nathan? I mean I know you are saint Haley and all of that but you walked away from our friendship because you overheard me having sex? Was it to much for pure Haley's ears to handle?" Letting another sharp laugh fall from her lips. "I just can't seem to grasp any kind of understanding Hales."

"What…Brooke…no I wasn't upset you were having sex. I mean not really but of course it wasn't the actual sex part or you having it or…I'm not "_**saint Haley**_" Brooke." Haley rambled out. Standing to her feet she began pacing the room. "I got knocked up and had a baby at the age of sixteen. That is definitely far from a saint if you ask me."

"Okay…so what? What made you leave? What made you so upset that you couldn't call or stay and talk to me? Hell you could have just waited for us to be said and done and then…"

"I slept with Nathan!" Haley shouted. She couldn't hold back any longer. This whole story was so messy and explaining it was just becoming unbearable. It was like living through the entire thing again. And okay maybe years have gone by and Haley has grown in so many ways. Things that bothered her when she was sixteen just seemed silly now. But this whole mess, the entire Nathan Scott fiasco always seemed to trigger a past and present pain.

"You…you slept with Nathan?" Brooke questioned a bit surprised by that statement. "Nathan Scott, Nathan?" She asked with curiosity.

Nodding her head Haley turned to look at Brooke once more.

"Remember that party sophomore year? The one you practically had to drag me to when I came down for the weekend?"

"Yeah, the one you got shit faced at?" Brooke responded with a giggle. "You were so drunk and god I couldn't find you for at least an hour. I figured maybe you passed out upstairs or…" Haley watched as the realization came over Brooke. Standing up from her place on the bed she gripped Haley's arms in her hands.

"You little hussy. You were upstairs with Nathan Scott?"

"Brooke…it wasn't like that. I mean well yeah, it kind of was. I had too much to drink and I was just tried of being plain Jane Haley or Saint Haley or anything else that paints me to be this perfect delicate flower. Because we both know my life wasn't perfect. I wasn't pure and wholesome and I was tired of being portrayed like that. Nathan was there. He was hot and knew all the right words to say." Haley shook her head with a sigh. Placing her hand onto her head she groaned. "I hate to admit it…but it was an amazing moment for me. I felt wanted and appreciated and needed. I felt like a normal teenage girl in that bed with Nathan Scott. It was definitely life altering. " Haley responded. Bitterness leaking through in a few of her words.

"So you had the hots for Nathan Scott?" Brooke asked and then frowned. "I'm really sorry if you thought I stole him away from you. I had no idea that you were even interested in him but I mean…"

"It's not that Brooke. I didn't have feelings for Nathan." Haley felt the tears enter her brown orbs once more. She was so sick of crying. It seemed that is all she had been doing lately.

"Then why Haley? Why were you so mad? If the guy met nothing? If he was just some random guy you hooked up with. Which surprises me so much seeing as I always thought you were this Virgin Mary or something and come to find out you have sex with Nathan Scott and end up knocked up." Brooke states like it was the simplest thing before her eyes widen. Her face turns to shock as she grips Haley's arms tighter. "You were a virgin Mary."

Haley remains silent as a tear falls from her eyes. Looking into her cousin's eyes she knows that Brooke is starting to piece the missing puzzle pieces together, one by one. "You were a virgin Mary when you slept with Nathan Scott. You were a Virgin Mary when you slept with Nathan Scott and then ended up pregnant. Nathan Freaking Scott is the father of your baby? Natalie is Nathan's daughter?"

"Surprise?"

_**~~~~~SSSSSS~~~~~~**_

"So then the wings are almost like the same _**cept**_ birds have feathers and of course this doesn't have feathers because it's made of some silver stuff. Stronger then a birds bones that's for sure. But I mean I guess they could have glued feathers on the wings right? Like to make it look pretty. Although…" Natalie paused tapping her chin. "See they couldn't have glued feathers to the wings because that would just confuse the real birds. They might think this huge plane here is their Momma." Giggling a bit at her own revelation she continued. "Wouldn't that be something funny? If we had a whole _**school**_ of birds following us because they thought the plane was their mommies?"

"Flock." Jake corrected while flipping through the magazine he had brought on the plane ride. He had been listening to Natalie go on and on explaining how a plane is similar to a bird. Only understanding the part in which she had admitted Julian was the one who gave her that analogy. Along with a car being similar to a horse. Jake rolled his eyes at his friend that was not currently present. Flipping to another page Jake continued nodding along to Natalie's explanation.

"That's all pretty cool Nats. Aren't you tired though bunny?"

"What? Tired?" She shook her hand at him making a face of disgust. "Please naps are for four year olds. I am bigger. I am a whole hand." She stated smiling bright and turning to the man on the other side of her, hoping maybe he would find it a bit more interesting than Jake. "See Nate?" She beamed holding her five little fingers spread wide. "A _**wholeeeee**_ hand!"

"No way!" Nathan faked excitement before replying. "Let me see that? A whole hand?" Natalie positioned herself on the airplane seat so she was sitting on her knees and brought her hand closer to Nathan's face.

"See right there. Five." She exclaimed proudly.

"Oh you're right. One…two…three…" He counted pulling gently on each of her fingers. "Four…FIVE!" He screamed biting the tip of her finger playfully and making the child burst into a fit of laughter.

"Natey…" She held her hand to her chest as she continued to giggle. "Play nice Nathan Scott." She squinted her eyes at him feigning anger before falling into laughter once more.

"So what's the plan again?" She asked tilting her head to the side in question as her hands ran back and forth over Nathan's chin. "You're chin feels all spiky and funny. _**Seven o clock**_ shadow." She nodded.

Laughing at her statement he shook his head before explaining for the third time what they would be doing upon arrival in Tree Hill.

"First we are going to arrive at the airport. Where a car will be waiting for us."

"Because you're Nathan Scott and you make things happen." Natalie added mimicking what he had said earlier to Jake and Clay. He had to remember to be careful what he said in front of her. She was like a sponge. She soaked up everything.

"Right you are little lady. But then we will go by my house that I still have in Tree Hill. And then we will call your mom and you will be able to see her tonight."

Watching happiness cross the young child's features Nathan added.

"And of course we are going to give your mom and Julian the biggest surprise of their life."

Nodding in agreement Natalie cocked her head to the side before informing.

"I was a surprise."

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion by her statement Nathan prodded.

"What do you mean you were a surprise Natalie?"

"Momma says I came to her like a surprise from heaven. That I was the best kind of surprise." Natalie explained as she slowly began to climb over her seat. Standing she placed her foot over the armrest and gently guided her foot onto Nathan's pant let. Nathan instantly grabbed her arms, pulling her in his direction and letting her fall into his lap.

"Thank you." She whispered before adding.

"Do you think I am a surprise from heaven Natey?" She laid her head back against Nathan's chest. Her chin turned upward so she was peering into his eyes when she asked.

Snuggling the little girl tighter to his body, a smile played on Nathan's lips. The way his heart ached in his chest when she sent him a smile, the way her little arms fit perfectly in his hold, the way this tiny child captivated his mind. Nodding his head and placing a kiss to the top of her head Nathan answered softly.

"You're definitely a surprise baby girl. And Momma was right." Running his hand over her forehead and watching her eyes drift close he continued. "You are a perfect gift from heaven."


	20. Chapter 15: Part one

_**Chapter 15: Facing the matters of the heart….Part one  
><strong>_

Haley and Brooke lay side by side on the guest bedroom for what seemed like hours. Haley had gone through her entire story. From the moment Haley met Nathan in the kitchen of that famous house party; so many years ago, to how he was now the client of her current boyfriend Clay Evans. Brooke remained silent as Haley told her story. She was surprised by how much Haley endured these last few years, being a single mother and supporting not only herself but her daughter as well. Though they still had a lot to work through and though they were not completely at the forgiveness stage of the conversation, Brooke would admit that she was proud of Haley. The life she had made for herself and her daughter was something worth praising.

"Wow Hales, I can't…I'm so proud of you." Brooke smiled running a hand through her cousins locks. "You did all of this on your own? I mean I could never."

"Alone?" The voice broke through the room as he stood with a hand firmly pressed against his hip. "Excuse me, but miss Haley James didn't do a damn thing on her own. She always had me by her side." Rolling her eyes at her best friend Haley sent a wink towards Brooke and let a laugh escape her lips as the male body crashed to the bed. Climbing between the two ladies he placed his chin in his hands and rested his elbows against the mattress.

"It's nice to see the two of you have finally gotten past your differences." Julian remarked. "If I had to hear one more goddamn time how much Haley misses Brooke or how Brooke would have done this differently or Brooke would know what to say. I mean the way Haley talks about you, I was expecting some super freak genius, who knows all."

The two girls shared a laugh before Julian offered his hand forward to Brooke.

"It's nice to meet you Brooke Davis. Now I finally get to see the face that goes along with the girl."

Brooke smiled brightly and Haley noticed how her cousin's cheeks displayed a light pink shade.

"Nice to meet you to Julian. It's nice to know Haley had someone like you taking care of her all these years. She says she couldn't have done it without you.

"I couldn't." Haley interrupted. "I mean I love my child, I do. But it has definitely been a struggle for me. If I didn't have Jules here." She paused running her fingers through his soft waves. "Or Jake…these guys keep me grounded. They keep me safe as well as look after Natalie."

"Glad to know you haven't forgotten about us little guys Hales." Another voice broke through the room. All three head turned to look at the person in the doorway. Haley furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Jake?" She questioned as she removed herself from the bed and walked over to her friend. Placing herself in his arms she drew him close to her taking a deep relaxing breath. "I missed you buddy." Haley sighed closing her eyes and taking in the calmness that ran through her. Whenever Haley was sad, angry, hurt, or depressed. Whenever her emotions were high and she was struggling through life, Julian as well as Jake made her feel better. Feeling his lips press against her temple she nodded when hearing him whisper.

"You hanging in there baby girl?"

Nodding once more she pulled a distance away from her friend and asked the question that was currently on her mind.

"Where's Natalie?"

Scratching the back of his neck he looked to Brooke and then raised a brow in Haley's direction.

"I wasn't sure how you would handle the ambush. Natalie just really missed you. We all did, really. But Nats was starting to get pretty upset not having her mommy around. So Nathan got us all a flight here." Glancing quickly towards Brooke and then once again at Haley he continued. "I…I didn't want to just show up here with her. You know _surprise _everyone. So Nathan and Clay took her back to Nathan's place. He's going to unpack, settle in a bit and then when I get the okay from you, he will bring her over."

_**~~~~~SSSS~~~~~~**_

"Wow, this is all yours huh?" Natalie stood in the center of the room. Her mouth was open in astonishment as her eyes widened. "It's like a dream come true." Natalie boasted as she spun slowly around gazing at everything. Her eyes jumped from the pinball machine, over to the popcorn station, to the small bowling alley, fuse ball table, air hockey table, pool table, cotton candy machine, and all the other racecar and shooting games. "I just can't believe it. I'd whistle if I knew how." She uttered spinning in circles and finally squealing in delight.

"You have this! This is my _**absolutely**_ favorite." Clasping her hands together she stepped onto the machine and giggled when the screen dinged with instruction.

"Dance Dance _**revelatio**_n!" Natalie shrieked and Nathan chuckled. He loved the sound of the excitement dripping in her voice. He watched as her beautiful blue eyes sparkled as she gazed up at the screen. Moving himself over to the little girl he slowly took a step along side of her. Casting her a look he asked.

"You like this game?"

Nodding her head she jumped up and down before exclaiming.

"Whenever Momma takes me to the arcade this is my very favorite. I just never get a turn because the big kids always seem to hog it. No fair." Natalie grumbled under her breath before looking back up at Nathan.

"Well there are no big kids here." Nathan stated simply to Natalie and the two shared a very similar nod of acceptance. Then turning their focus back to the main screen the two simultaneously ran their tongue over their bottom lip, let their fists tighten at their sides and both rolled their neck from side to side as if preparing themselves.

"So let the games begin." Nathan uttered before hitting the start button.

"You are so on Natey."

_**~~~~SSSSS~~~~~**_

"I let you win." Nathan grumbled as he plopped himself down on the bar stool, nachos in hand.

"You did not." Natalie retaliated as she reached for a chip and licked the cheese sauce from it, savoring the flavor. "And stop your pouting. Didn't your Momma ever teach you not to pout?" Holding out a fully loaded nacho chip to Nathan she placed it near his lips and giggled when he sent her one more glare before nipping at the chip and taking it into his mouth. "Good right?" She asked her head nodding as her fingers reached for the plate once more. "I love these."

Nathan just sat in silence looking over at the little child as she dug through the plate of nachos before them. He smiled at how her eyes seemed to light up in delight with each bite she took, and then after each chip she finished she made sure to offer one to Nathan.

"Hey Nathan?" Natalie questioned, interrupting Nathan's trance and now bringing his attention back over to the tiny brunette.

"Why did Momma come to Tree Hill?"

Nathan rubbed the base of his chin. Shrugging his shoulders he decided to give her the most honest answer he could muster.

"Think it was a family thing buddy. She needed to visit an old family friend." He remarked knowing it wasn't his place to tell the little girl exactly what was going on. He wasn't even sure she would understand it all. He thought best to leave that truth up to Haley. If she wanted Natalie to know about her father, Natalie's grandfather; Nathan assumed she would want to be the one to tell her.

"Hmm… and old family friend?" Natalie paused for a second. Looking around as if making sure there was no one else listening to this conversation Natalie leaned forward in a soft whisper.

"You think maybe Momma went to visit my Daddy?"

"What? Nats what do you mean? How do you …do you know your Daddy?" Nathan questioned scratching the back of his neck. She sure threw him for a loop there. He wasn't expecting that. Yet was it completely wrong for him to prod further into this conversation? Nathan was beyond curious about the entire situation. He had been thinking a lot about Natalie growing up without a father, Haley not having the support that came with her child's father. The whole thing was like a big mystery to him. Something unspoken. Not even Clay could be much help and he was Haley's boyfriend.

"I don't know my Daddy." Natalie licked her thumb before reaching for a napkin. Wiping her hands with the white paper she continued. "Momma doesn't talk about him much."

"But she has before?" Nathan asked leaning his torso over the table so he could clearly make out the words the young girl was whispering.

"I don't know much. I'm not even sure what a Daddy does. Cuz I watch TV and I see these shows where there is a Mommy and there is a Daddy. It just seems like the Daddy plays, and chases, and tickles, and keeps the kid safe." Nathan nodded as she gave him her explanation of a father. "But see Uncle Jake and Uncle Julian, they do all those things for me. Jake holds me tight in his big arms when I'm scared. If there was a monster in my closet or I have a scary dream." Her little nose wrinkles as she shakes her head as if reliving the fright. "Jake always makes me safe again. He's good at catching those monsters. He scares them far far away. And Jules, he plays with me all the time. He is the best at making new games. We play for so _**long**_ hours. He never gets tired and we wrestle, and he teaches me things everyday." Placing her chin in her hands she furrows her brows while looking in Nathan's direction. "I used to think that they were both my Daddy. Because Jake keeps me safe and his arms are like a big teddy. Julian plays and loves me more than anyone, cept my mommy of course. It makes sense that both of them are my Daddy. But my Mommy said that they are just my Uncles."

"What does Mommy say about your Daddy then?"

"I have his hands, his feet, and she can already tell. One day I am gonna have his killer jump shot."

**Authors note: SORRY SO SHORT...this chapter has three parts...more coming soon! Please I would appreciate more feedback. Let me know all u guys think..thanks for the support! Love ya loves!  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 15: part 2

**_You have no idea how much I appreciate the feedback! I know you guys are all urgent for the moment Nathan realizes and or is told that he is the father of Natalie. It is coming shortly and though I know a few of you are antsy, I just can't rush it. Since I first came up with the story I have had the idea on how I wanted that moment to come about…. so bare with me just a little longer. Hopefully I will please you all! _ **

**_Chapter 15: Part Two_**

"What does Mommy say about your Daddy then?" Nathan wondered, surprised Natalie knew of anything. Why would Haley share memories of her father if the guy didn't want part of their life? He also was beginning to wonder if Jake and Julian had an idea about the guy. Maybe Haley didn't trust Clay the same way she did the other two. Maybe they knew more. Hell maybe they even knew who the guy was.

"I have his hands, his feet, and she can already tell... One day I am gonna have his killer jump shot." Natalie beamed proudly when stating those few words. She lifted her hands to display the back before flipping them over to show off her palm.

"But I think Momma is just being silly. There is no way my Daddy has hands this small. Its just _**adsurb**_."

"You mean absurd." Nathan corrected.

"That's what I said Nathan, _**adsurb**_." Rolling her eyes the young child reached over and took a sip from her soda. Letting a small moan escape her lips she stated, "I just love these fizzy drinks. Mommy doesn't really like me to drink too much of it. But Uncle Jake lets me sneak it once and a while."

Nodding in understanding but wanting to get the young girls focus back onto the topic at hand Nathan continued his minor investigation. "So your dad must have been a pretty decent basketball player then. I mean there aren't too many guys your moms age that have "killer" jump shots. Well accept me of course." He couldn't help the smug smile that graced his face at the words. He wasn't _as _cocky as he once was. He also wasn't _as _conceited as he once had been. But one thing that had not changed, Nathan Scott was still as confident as ever when it came to his basketball performance. He was one of the best, and he knew it.

"You have a killer jump shot?"

"Definitely kiddo. Just ask Clay. Why do you think he wants to be my agent so da…dang bad?"

Raising an eyebrow Natalie placed out her hand affront of Nathan. Clearing her throat he stared at her with wide eyes.

"I didn't say it. No way. Haven't you made enough money on me this past week?" Nathan argued as he shook his head and Natalie giggled.

"Fine, you win. Since you didn't actually end up saying it. I'll let it slide this time…"Pausing she held a finger up "If and only if… you promise me something."

"Anything Nats." Nathan agreed knowing whatever it was Natalie wanted he would have no objection too. He enjoyed seeing her smile. It caused a flutter in his heart and though he couldn't quite understand the deep connection that he felt when looking into her beautiful blue eyes, he definitely didn't mind it either. Being in the five year olds company made him feel joyous. It had even made him realize that kids were now going to be a definite part of his life. One day he hoped to have a child as beautiful, smart, and funny as the girl sitting before him, her tiny legs swaying back and forth as they sat on the high stools in his arcade room. Yeah he definitely wanted a child someday. He wanted a little girl, just like Natalie James.

"I won't take your money _**no**_ more. Even though I could be _richest_ from that mouth of yours. But I promise not to take any more money from you, if you help me with my jump shot. After all…what if I meet this Daddy of mine someday? He needs to see that I have skills too."

_**~~~~SSSS~~~~~**_

"You left my child alone with Nathan Scott?" Haley asked as she willed herself to remain calm. Sure she had left her child alone with all three men when she came to Tree Hill, she had no other choice. And sure maybe Nathan Scott was one of the three she entrusted her daughter with. But that didn't mean she wanted Natalie left unattended with him. Jake was supposed to be the one to look after her, Jake and her boyfriend Clay as well. Raising one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows she bit down on the corner of her lip. Her hands were crossed along her chest and her hips pivoted to the right.

"This should be good." Brooke whispered from her position on the bed. Julian just shushed her as the _three_ intently watched the scene unfold before their eyes.

"I thought you would be happy to see me Haley. Don't you need me?" He fired back a bit of steam escaping in his statement. It wasn't his child. Why was Natalie his responsibility?

"Oh thrilled. Can't you tell?" Sarcasm dripped from her words as she continued. "What I need is for my child to be cared for. Why would you leave her with him?"

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like Nathan is a bad guy. You hardly even know him."

"That's exactly my point. You left _my_ kid, _my_ child, with a complete stranger." It was the only reasoning she could give him. Nathan wasn't exactly a stranger. Well, to a point he was. She didn't really know the guy anymore, or all that much before either. He may be the father of her child, but he was still someone she didn't know much about. The fact that he left her daughter alone with Nathan was, in her eyes, completely irresponsible.

"Well I'm sorry you think it is such a big deal. I'm sorry that my decisions didn't _"once again" _please you. But while we are on this topic, let me just add something. You are right. You Haley fucking James are absolutely right. She is _your_ kid. So what makes you think I want to baby-sit your kid? I have no obligations there."

They all could feel the anger rising in Haley. Brooke had a hand covering her mouth trying to keep laughter from spilling out. Julian slapped a hand to his head as if mentally screaming the words "idiot" and the other; he had his mouth open in complete surprise.

"You have no obligations?"

"None."

"You have _no _obligations?" Her voice rising each time the sentence left her lips. She couldn't believe the audacity of this man. She didn't mean to just dump her child on him. At the time it was the only thing she thought best. Haley was a mess about her dad. Why was he making her feel bad for leaving Natalie in not just his, but all three of their care? She never would have imagined that this is how he viewed things, that just because Natalie was Haley daughter, that he had no obligations towards her. What the hell were they doing then?

"Haley I am here for _you_ right now. I came here because of _you_."

"_You_ came here to sign a client." Haley bit back. Growing closer to the man standing before her Haley softly questioned.

"What are we even doing Clay?" She asked the question she was begging for him to answer. They had been dating for a long enough period. They were for the most part in a very serious relationship. But for some reason he wasn't grasping the reality of it all. It wasn't just the two of them. It would never be. For Haley, anytime she chose to be with a man, anytime a man chose to be with Haley, he also had to choose Natalie as well. Frowning and shaking her head she voiced once more.

"If it's so hard for you to be responsible when it comes to Nats, if it's so hard for you to even love her…" Pausing she ran a hand through her hair. "God, I mean really Clay? I have talked to Natalie every night since I left and all she can talk about is how much fun she has been having. How much fun she's having with her Uncle Jake…and with Nathan." Stepping closer to Clay she took a deep breath before lettering her words fall out softly.

"She comes with the package Clay. She is a part of me. If you can't love her…if you're choosing not to love her." Letting a tear escape from the corner of her eye she sadly stated. "Then you're choosing not to love me as well."

_**~~~~SSSSS~~~~~**_

"So can I make a confession?" Brooke stated as her and Haley sat silently side by side on the front porch of Brookes house. An hour had gone by since Clay had departed. Haley and Brooke watched as he drove out of the driveway and left Haley's life altogether. They had remained quiet. Brooke taking hold of Haley's hand and gently caressing her palm with that of her thumb. Haley shrugged in response to Brookes question.

"I never did like him much." Raising an eyebrow Brooke paused letting Haley take in her words. Then together the two broke into a fit of laughter.

"Is that right?" Haley muttered through broken laughter.

"Yeah he always just seemed so stuffy. To…"tapping her chin to find the right she conceded. "To feminine."

Letting out a dry laugh Haley nodded her head along with her cousin.

"You're right. Although I love how you met him for all of five minutes and you are using the words "never did" and "he always seemed."

Haley reached out her other hand and patted Brooke's thigh. Letting a small smile cross her face she spoke.

"We're gonna be okay Brooke. We will make it." She wasn't talking about Clay anymore. To be honest compared to everything that was going on in Haley's world, her and Clay breaking up was the least of her worries. She couldn't focus on it. Though there was a tiny pang of pain it was nothing compared to the hole in her heart from losing her father. She wouldn't allow herself to be broken over a man that couldn't even find it in his heart to accept her child. Haley didn't ask for much in a relationship. She just wanted someone to love and care. She wanted someone who would be in love with Haley, and love Natalie, who could fulfill Haley's intimacy needs, as well as maintain Natalie's security. Clay wasn't the guy for the job. A part of her realized that a long time ago. But an even bigger part of her, had hoped that would change.

"I should have listened to Nats. That little girl seems to be right about everything."

"I'm already starting to love this niece of mine. She seems so much like her Auntie Brooke."

_**~~~SSSS~~~~~**_

"Okay, okay then how about this one…" Natalie paused looking out the window, her eyes squinting as if concentrating deeply. "Knock knock."

"Whose there?" Nathan answered back. This was her tenth attempt. Since placing the child in her booster seat and driving in the direction that Jake had given him, Natalie had attempted to make up a decent knock knock joke. After her many failed attempts he had little hope that she would succeed.

"Chicken Lickin" She screeched with wide eyes. She threw her arms in the air for dramatic effect, which caused a chuckle to escape from Nathan. He shook his head in amusement as his eyes stayed focused on the road before him.

"Chicken Lickin who?" He asked and braced himself. His eyebrows automatically raised in question as he flicked his directional on. He knew exactly where he was going. He had been to the Davis house many times before as a teenage boy. He didn't let Jake know this detail and accepted the driving instructions, though was certain he wouldn't be using them.

"Why sir, that Chicken is Lickin me!" She bellowed holding her stomach and falling into hysteria. Nathan just smiled at the young girl in the back seat. Her arms holding her abdomen as she bent over in fits of laughter. He watched as she looked to him and on instant started to "laugh" at the young girls choke.

"Ha…Ha you got me there Nats. Chicken lickin. That one…" He pointed at her through the rear view mirror before continuing. "That ones a keeper."

"Nathan watch out!" He heard the scream as her eyes glassed over with fear. Looking to the road he saw the dog race in front of his black Infiniti. Forcing the wheel to the left in a quick motion, the sounds of tires screeching, Natalie's cries, and a honk of a horn being the only things Nathan could make out. In an instant he heard the smash, the impact of another vehicle flipping him to the side and his head being forced against the window. The cries grew louder as the metal crumbled all around him.

"Natalie!" Nathan screamed as moments passed and silence fell all around him. He was on his side. It was apparent the car had flipped in the accident; it was now resting on its side. He felt a warm liquid running down his head and he had to blink just to keep it from spilling into his eyes. He tried to move his body but he was squeezed in pretty tight. He could hear voices from the outside, though he couldn't turn his head in any other direction.

"Natalie!" He screamed once more feeling his temperature rise with worry. She wasn't making any noise. He couldn't even turn to see if she was all right.

"Natalie! Baby answer me! Fuck!" He screamed when feeling a shoot of pine rise up his spine. He could feel something wedged in his back. Nathan was aware he was in bad shape. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. They had to be okay. She had to be okay. Tears started to form in his eyes as he once again tried to move himself but the sharp device in his back halted all movement.

"God Please! Natalie baby answer me! Please!" Nathan let the tears fall from his eyes as he could only imagine the shape the child was in. The fear on her face flashed through his eyes before dizziness swept over him. "Focus Nate, stay awake." He whispered as his head spun and the world around him started to grow dark. His body was betraying him and he was powerless in fighting the inevitable. "Just let Natalie be okay…please let her be okay."


	22. MY READERS :

Sorry guys I know I haven't been up to date on my Story. I have not given up. Though life is kicking me down momentarily. I am going to continue with this story! This chapter has been a real struggle for me. I want to captivate the feeling and everything perfectly. Like I said before…there is a lot of REAL moments in this story and sometimes I get a little stuck on a chapter because I want to do it justice. Expect an update no later then the end of next week..and I promise, it will be worth your while! thanks to all my followers…love u all


End file.
